Heartbreak and Revenge
by RoseNEmmettForever
Summary: One night, Jacob disappeared. two years later, there's still no sign of him. Will he come back? What does Renesmee feel about this whole ordeal? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Renesmee's Heart

Summary:

One night, Jacob disappears. Two years later, there is still no sign of him. The day after the two year anniversary, he turns up. Will Nessie believe the story he has to tell? Will her feelings grow stronger for him?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephinie Meyer owns it all.

Chapter One

I felt numb. I didn't know what to do with myself. It's been two years. You'd think I'd be getting over it by now. Moving on with someone, or something else. But no, I haven't moved on.

I miss him. I need him here. Mom and Dad have tried to help. Jasper's tried calming me, and telling me funny stories. Alice says it'll get better. What did she know? I know she can see the future and all, but is she blind to the fact that he left me? Rosalie stays up with me late at night when I wake up screaming, trying to comfort me.

Even Emmett tries cheering me up, but it's impossible. A girl as broken as me can't be repaired without the missing piece. Everything seems to remind me of him. The Promise bracelet he'd given me on my first Christmas, still around my hand. A little bit too tight, but Leah would always loosen it for me. Even Leah with her dark skin and jet black hair reminded me of him. The russet colored wolf Alice had given me when I was just days old resembled him.

Everything reminded me, of him, of Jacob. Even the nickname he made up for me when I was a day old made tears spring to my eyes whenever someone called me by it. "Nessie, come here, sweetheart," "Are you hungry, Nessie?" It hurt so much, it was unbearable. Today marked the day he left without a trace, not even a note ... I remember the night before he'd left. I was only seven months old.

(Flashback)

"Come on, Nessie, we're gonna go somewhere fun!" I just looked at him, and smiled. "Where are we going Jake?" "On your first hunt, by yourself, with just you and me, and some good ol' dear, and maybe elk. How does that sound?" I sprung into his arms resting my head on his shoulder. "I like that," "Okay, then, shall we go, Ms. Ness?" "Please?" He carried me down the stairs into the big living room.

"Have fun, Renesmee," Dad said coming over to kiss my cheek. "Bye, Dad," I said. Mom came over, to give me a hug, "Be nice to Jacob, sweetheart," "Yes, Mother," "Be careful, Jacob," Grandma Esme chided quietly from the kitchen doorway. "Yes Mam," He walked out with me stopping at the edge of the river.

"Ready to jump by yourself?" He'd asked, setting me on my feet. "Yes, Jakey, let's go!" I'd taken three steps back and flew forward launching myself into the trees. I heard him laugh before I heard him drop on all fours. I swung from tree to tree laughing. Finally, I landed a few feet away from Jake. He barked out a laugh, and nuzzled my face with his nose.

I climbed onto his back grabbing fistfuls of his fur. He dug his nails into the dirt and sprung forward. I smelled the first dear nearby. "Go, Jakey!" I said, bouncing on his back. He ran forward, grabbing it by the neck. I climbed off to help. I drained it, and he ate it. We did this six more times, before we returned home.

I jumped over the river again, and watched impatiently as Jake doggy paddled through it. "Hurry up, Jacob," He came out soaking wet. "Ew, gross," I heard the door open and turned to see Mom and Dad standing there, laughing. "Nessie, honey, I'd move if I were you," Dad warned. "Why, daddy?" "He's thinking about wetting you," I quickly moved out of the way, as Jake chased me into the house. He stopped in the doorway, and huffed.

"Phase back, Jake," Mom said, laughing. "it's almost her bedtime, and I think you should tuck her in," He bobbed his head, and disappeared. Dad held out his arms for me, and I launched myself into them. "How did it go, Ness," Mom asked, coming up beside us. I put my hands on there faces, and replayed it for them. Dad chuckled. "You're a great hunter my darling," He said, kissing my cheek. "Yes, that you are," Mom said, taking me from Dad. "Thank you, Mommy, Daddy," "You're welcome." They said in unison.

The door opened, and Human Jake came in smiling. "Jake ate six dear," I said, excitedly. "Oh really now?" Uncle Emmett asked. "Yes, Why?" "I can eat eight grizzly," He said, smugly. "Nice," Jake said, taking me from Mommy. I felt safe in his arms, so happy. He was my best friend, my protector, my soul mate. Mom and Dad didn't think I knew, but Leah had told me about imprinting a week ago. So I knew he loved me too. He carried me upstairs to Alice's room, where she took me from him, to help me take a bath.

"You look so adorable, tonight Ms. Nessie," Auntie Alice said, after my bath. "Thank you, Auntie Alice," "You're most welcome," Aunt Rose came in then, with my bottle. "Come on, sweetie, it's time for Jake to put you to bed," She scooped me up and carried me out the room. Jake was waiting patiently.

He took me into his arms again, cradling me close to him. Mom and Dad passed us, and said goodnight to me. "Don't keep her up too late Jacob," Dad said, smiling. "I won't," He carried me into my pink room, and lay me carefully in my bed. He held my bottle up for me while I drank, reminding me of the earlier days of my life.

"I want more," I said, sighing. "No, not more, it's time to sleep, Nessie," "Can you stay?" "No, I can't, I have to run with Quill and Seth tonight, but I'll be back when you wake up, I promise," "You pinkie promise, Jakey?" He held out his pinkie. "I pinkie promise, now close your eyes, and I'll see you tomorrow," He bent down and kissed my forehead. "Good night, Jakey," "Good night, Nessie," I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep, happy, and content.

(End of Flashback.)

That was the last time I had seen him. The morning after, noone knew where he was. Seth and Quill said he had suddenly disappeared, and hadn't felt him phase. I had asked what his last thought was to them, and they both said, "Nothing, just him replaying your hunt over and over." We waited for three days before everyone started looking for him everywhere. They went clear to Alaska, and even asked the Denalis, but nothing. With each passing day, I grew weak, sick, and cold. It had felt empty without him here, with me. And even now, two years later, I still felt this way. I trudged down the stairs, not even looking forward to anything. I looked like a sixteen year old now, Rose said I looked just like mom did when she was that age. "You look beautiful, Renesmee," Esme said, stroking my hair. "Thank you," Carlisle would always try to cheer me up with silly stories about my Mom when she'd always end up injured. It helped a little. Today we were quiet. Everyone knew what today was. I felt it most of all, besides the pack, who came and went, giving me hugs sometimes. Leah sat with me and we cried together, for about an hour. Quill came with Claire, who was five. Quill and I just sat there, staring at the picture of Jake I had in my room. Sam came with Emily, later in the day, to talk to Carlisle about hunting boundaries, and to console me. Finally, the day was over, and I could go back to bed, and sleep, and wake up screaming. Repetition seemed okay to me. I curled up under the blankets, and cried softly. I missed him so much. As I closed my eyes, I saw my last memory of him, again. Me, so small, making him pinkie promise to come back. I knew then, that he had always intended too. Something had happened, but noone knew. One day I would figure it out. I fell asleep, dreaming of Jacob.

A/n

Hi all I really hope you like this story so far. I will try to update weekly. No promises though. I apologize for it being such a short chapter. They'll get a little longer as they go on. Please review and let me know what I can do to make it more interesting. If you have any ideas, feel free to share. This is my first Fanfic, so any help would be greatly appreciated. I am also in search of a beta. So if anyone is interested, feel free to PM me. Thank you again.


	2. Chapter 2: Jacob

a/n Hey every one I hope you're liking 'heartbreak and Revenge so far!

I enjoy writing it! This one's in our Jacob's POV.

So I hope you like that.

In case I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, I will update every five to seven days!

Please Read and review!

Here's the chapter! Enjoy!

CHAPTER Two

(Jacob Pov)

I remember the day I last saw Nessie. My imprint, my lifeline. I'd never expected to not ever see her again. I remember the night before I was captured by Jane Gianna and Alec like it was yesterday. It's still painful to remember, as I run full-speed back to Forks with Gianna, I can't help but believe that I survived ...

(Flashback)

I sat watching Renesmee nap. How had I gotten so lucky to find someone like her? My imprint was my best friend, my lifeline. Nothing could ever break us apart. She opened her eyes, and smiled up at me. "Come on, Nessie, we're gonna go somewhere fun!" I said, grinning.

She stared at me, with a small smile on her lips.

"Where are we going, Jake?"

"On your first hunt, by yourself, with just you and me, and some good ol' dear, and maybe elk. How does that sound?" She leaped out of bed, and flew into my arms, resting her head full of bronze curls on my shoulder.

"I like that," "Okay, then, shall we go, Ms. Ness?" "Yes, Please?" I carried her down the stairs into the big living room where the family was scattered doing their own thing.

"Have fun, Renesmee," Edward said coming over to kiss her cheek. "Bye, Dad," She said, smiling. Bella came over, to give her a hug, "Be nice to Jacob, sweetheart," "Yes, Mother," "Be careful, Jacob," Esme chided quietly from the kitchen doorway. I chuckled. "Yes Mam," I walked out with Nessie close to my chest, stopping at the edge of the river.

"Ready to jump by yourself?" I asked, setting her gently on her feet. "Yes, Jakey, let's go!" she took three big steps back and flew forward launching herself into the trees. I laughed at her. I undressed, phased, and dropped on all fours. I watched her as she swung from tree to tree laughing. I swam across the river and ran as fast as I could. I managed to get way ahead of her, so I slowed down. Finally, she landed a few feet away from me. I let out a barking laugh, and nuzzled her face with my nose.

She climbed onto my back grabbing fistfuls of my fur. I winced a little, but she didn't seem to notice. I dug my nails into the dirt and sprung forward. I heard her sniffing the air around us. We smelled the dear at about the same time. "Go, Jakey!" She said, bouncing on my back. I ran forward, catching up quickly to the buck before grabbing it by the neck. I lowered myself low enough to the ground so she could climb off to help. She drained it, and I ate it. We did this six more times, before we returned home.

I watched her as she gracefully jumped over the river again. She waited impatiently for me as I doggy paddled through it. "Hurry up, Jacob," I came out soaking wet. "Ew, gross," she mumbled. The door opened I looked to see Bella and Edward standing there laughing. I thought about chasing her, and getting her wet, but I forgot Edward was probably reading my thoughts. Ugh so much for that. "Nessie, honey, I'd move if I were you," Edward warned. "Why, daddy?" She asked, her face lighting up. "He's thinking about wetting you," I knew it. She ran straight for the door and I started chasing her. I stopped in the doorway, and huffed. So much for that.

"Phase back, Jake," Bella said, laughing. "it's almost her bedtime, and I think you should tuck her in," I nodded, and walked out by the river. I listened as I phased. Nessie was telling Edward the story. "How did it go, Ness?" Bella asked.

Silence. I guessed that she was showing them, rather than telling them. I heard Edward chuckle. "You're a great hunter my darling," He said. "Yes, that you are," Bella said. "Thank you, Mommy, Daddy," "You're welcome." They said in unison.

I got up, pulling on my shirt. I climbed the steps, and opened the door, a huge grin on my face. "Jake ate six dear," Nessie said, excitedly from Bella's arms. "Oh really now?" Emmett asked. "Yes, Why?" "I can eat eight grizzly," He said, smugly. "Nice," I said, taking Nessie into my arms. She got quite comfortable in them. i didn't care how long she was in them. If I had the choice, I would never let her go. I carried her upstairs to Alice's room, where she took her from me, to take a bath.

I waited patiently for them, outside, thinking about everything that my life had. Nessie, my pack, my father, Vampire friendships that would've never come if it weren't for my Nessie. I heard Alice talking to Ness.

"You look so adorable, tonight Ms. Nessie," Alice said, "Thank you, Auntie Alice," "You're most welcome," Rosalie passed me in the hall, with a warm smile, that had come after the Volturi event a few months ago. "Come on, sweetie, it's time for Jake to put you to bed," I heard her lift her up and she brought her to me.

I took her into my arms again, cradling her body close to me. Bella and Edward walked by us, and said goodnight to her. "Don't keep her up to late Jacob," Edward said, smiling. "I won't," I carried her into her pink room, and lay her carefully in her bed. I took the bottle out of her hand, and held it up for her while she drank, reminding me of the earlier days of her life.

"I want more," she said, sighing. "No, not more, it's time to sleep, Nessie," "Can you stay?" "No, I can't, I have to run with Quill and Seth tonight, but I'll be back when you wake up, I promise," "You pinkie promise, Jakey?" I held out my finger. "I pinkie promise, now close your eyes, and I'll see you tomorrow," I bent down and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Jakey," "Good night, Nessie,"

I watched as she fell asleep with a big smile on her face. I slowly closed the door, and walked down the stairs, nodding at Edward. I phased, and started the night patrol. I couldn't stop thinking of my hunt with Nessie. Everything about it was perfect. "Ooh, how romantic," Seth commented, reading my thoughts. "That's sweet," Quill said. "Thanks," "Yup." As I ran, I heard footsteps behind me. Suddenly, I felt numb. My knees buckled, and I fell. "Get him, now!" I heard a high-pitched whisper. "Jake? Jake?" I heard Seth's panicked thoughts. I couldn't even think. I was numb and paralyzed. I felt someone lift me up, and I heard footsteps as they ran. "Good job on that power of yours, Gianna," A girl said, from nearby. "Thank you, Jane," I heard the reply. "Hurry, hurry," A male voice said. The Volturi. Why had they decided to catch me? I hoped I would find out soon enough. The sooner the better. I hoped, that I would be with Nessie before morning. (End Of Flashback)

I remembered what happened after to. I felt nothing after I was paralyzed. I just heard air, footsteps, more running. Finally, we stopped somewhere deep in the woods. "Wake him," The male voice commanded. "Shouldn't we let him shift?" A girl asked. Gianna, I assumed. "Why?" Jane asked. "He can't tell us anything, if he's a dog!" Gianna spat. "Alec, we'll leave, so he can phase, or whatever they call it, keep an eye on him," The two girls left, muttering. "Wake up, mutt," I opened my eyes, and growled. We were in a rundown cottage from what I saw. "Don't you dare move away, Jane will use her power on you, or would you prefer Gianna's again?" I flinched and stared at him. "Shift, now. What are you waiting for?" I stood on my hind legs, and phased. I got dressed, and waited for the worst. "Now, speak," "About what?" "Where is that child, Renesmee?" "Why?" "Jane, Gianna come back in," The two came back in cloaks swishing behind them. "Tell us where that child is. We know she was created by carlisle and his Coven," I sighed. Did we really have to go through this again? "I thought you knew. Renesmee was created by her mother and father, Edward and Isabella," "Really now?" "Yes, didn't you hear her heartbeat? Or smell the blood flowing through her veins?" "Oh, for crying out loud, you mutt, that's fake, now where is she? You tell us, or else," Jane said, sneering. "Or else, what?" "We won't let you go, until you tell us the truth," "I'm not going to tell you anything more, I already told you!" Then, I felt it, a burning sensation, it hurt too much to stand. I fell on the ground in agony. Holding back the screams that were rising up from my chest. If I screamed, I would alert everyone, and I didn't want a war, yet. "Very well then, you're not to leave here, until you tell," I slumped on the ground after the agony Jane put me through. "Keep watch, Alec," Jane commanded. They left and I was left with him. As soon as they were far away, Alec knelt in front of me. "I want you to tell me, Mutt, where is The girl?" "I told you I don't know, please just let me go ..." "Not a chance," He growled and launched himself at me. The girls came in furious. "Don't do anything, idiot!" Jane hissed. "Why not?" "What did I say?" He doesn't tell, he doesn't go!" I noticed Gianna didn't say anything through this. "Jane?" She asked. "What?" "Shouldn't we feed him?" "Why should we?" "He might tell if we do," I didn't want any of their food, I wanted to run back to the Cullens, the pack, and Nessie. "I'll fetch him a bone," Alec joked. "Shut it, and go get him some real human food," Gianna snapped. I could see that she was a newborn, by the way her eyes looked bright red. I just sat there, staring at them, doing nothing. I remembered that today was Tuesday, April 10, exactly seven months ago, I had fallen head over heels for a baby. Hopefully, I would be able to keep track of time. They fed me fast food, which I didn't like one bit. They let me phase now and then, to let me walk around. I couldn't contact the others, they must have shielded me. Nothing eventful happened for two years. They asked the same question over and over, I gave the same answer. I wondered how Nessie was. How big she was, and if ... she missed me just as much as I missed her. Now and then, I would feel too weak, to cold to move. On the day before the two year mark, Gianna snapped. She went crazy. Her eyes had turned golden, from drinking from animals. But that wasn't why she snapped. She snapped after her and Jane had an argument. About me, of course. I am still thanking her, as I run back to Forks. This is what happened. "Just let him go, Jane, he's not going to say anything, it's been what two years? You would think he would have given us an answer, just let him go," Jane let out a frustrated scream, "I will not let him go, do you understand?" Gianna lunged for her, but Jane shocked her. Gianna let out shrieks of pain as she writhed on the floor. "As for you," She said, turning to me, "I give you one more chance, and if you don't tell, I'll kill you!" I was shaking, and not from fear either. I was angry, furious with her. Gianna stood up, then, her eyes wild, and pinned Jane to the wall with her gift. Jane was weakened instantly, and she crumpled to the floor. "I will not let you hurt him again, do you understand, Jane? I'm sick of your games, and tricks. I'm tired of you and everything that stupid Guard of yours stands for! You're all evil! Each and every single one of you make me sick!" Alec came through the door then, with another bag full of disgusting food. Gianna turned on him. "You make me sick, Alec, you lied to me, how could you say you loved me, when you secretly plotted behind my back to have me killed when we returned to Italy? I'm glad I know now!" Then she flung him across the room, and again, used her gift. She focused on both of them, until they were both incoherent, and practically unconscious. She turned to me, her eyes soft, calm. "Jacob, I release you, please go to where you came from. I apologize for all this. I shouldn't have let you stay here too long. Please, forgive me?" I thought about it, was she lying to me? "Gianna ... I ..." "Please, you need to go, my gift only lasts awhile ... please send my regards to Carlisle, and tell him ... thank you, for me?" I was confused. "For what?" I asked. "About the animal blood, I tried it, and liked it," She said, trying her gift again on them. Jane let out a moan. "Shut up, Jane," Gianna spat. "Gianna why don't you come with me?" She looked stunned. "Will-why?" "I may not know a lot about gifts and all, but you would be useful to the Cullens. Please?" I asked. She relaxed, and looked at me, smiling. "I would love to, thank you," I stood, kicking the food to the side. "Where are we?" I asked. "Canada," The Cullens did come looking in this area, but they made me use my shield, so they wouldn't hear us," She took off her cloak tossing it on the ground, and stomping on it, before we left. "Phase, sir, we gotta run, now," I did as I was told, soon we were on our way home, at last. I hoped with all my heart that the Cullens would hear me out. "I'm going to lift my shield, now alright?" She said, running beside me. I nodded, and kept going. As soon as she did I was bombarded with thoughts from the pack. "Seth, dude, is that Jake?" I heard Embry ask. "Jake? Is that you?" "Yeah, don't tell the Cullens, meet me ". Or you know what, tell them, not Nessie." "Dude, she's heartbroken," I winced. Gianna looked at me, "What's wrong?" I stopped. I felt her put her shield around us. I ran behind a tree and phased back, pulling on my clothes, quickly. I came back. "What's wrong?" She asked, panicked. "When you lifted your shield, my pack felt me, and started asking questions. When they mentioned my ... imprint, it hurt," "What's wrong with her?" "She's still ... broken hearted ... from that night ..." "Oh no, Jacob, we must hurry!" I quickly phased back, and we were off again. It was April 11 now, as I reached the Cullen house. I had never realized just how much I loved the smell of vampire. I heard a gasp, and Edward flung the door open, staring at me, then his eyes flashed to Gianna and he growled. I focused my thoughts on Edward. "Hey there, now, first of all, brief summary, Jane and Alec captured me, that night, with Gianna. Look at her eyes, they're gold, thanks to Carlisle, she says. Anyways, so she has this gift that would be useful to your family. Bottom line, they wanna kill Nessie, again. The last thing we heard before they were paralyzed, was that they're bringing the guard, and the wives. We need to plan quick. If they ever recover from her gift, I can guarantee that they're going straight back to Italy to tell the brothers," I ran to the other side of the house, and phased. I walked back, to find Carlisle embracing Gianna. Edward came toward me, smiling. "Thank you for the information, Jacob," He said in a low voice. "Yup, no problem, so ... um where's Nessie?" Edward chuckled. "Still sleeping, it's three in the morning," "Oh, okay then," "Jake, I don't know how she'll react to this," I sighed, "I heard she's ... still heartbroken ..." "Yes, she is. It's been a tough two years for her," I could tell by the way he'd said it, that it must have been awful. "It was pretty awful," He said, picking up my thought. Bella ran over to me, smiling. "Oh, Jacob!" She threw her arms around my neck. "I'm so glad we have you back, what happened?" "Long story Bells," She grinned. "I missed your dog smell, you know," I laughed, "I missed your smell to, Bella," Edward chuckled. "Well, I think Nessie heard the commotion, she's stirring ..." He was cut off by a loud, tormented scream that came from the second floor. Who was that? Edward and Bella looked at each other, then at me. "Which-what ... who is that?" I asked. Bella looked as if she would cry if she could. "It's ... Renesmee," She whispered. Edward took her into his arms, trying to calm her. "She'll be okay, Bella, love. She'll be fine. We won't have to worry after today," She looked at me with a smile, "Thank you, Jacob, thank you for coming back," "Anytime, Bells," The screaming stopped, I heard Rose up there with her. "Go in Jacob, I think it's time she sees you," I took the steps slowly. I opened the door, quietly. Esme and Carlisle were waiting for me. "Jacob, we missed you," Esme said, her heart-shaped face, lit up like a Christmas Tree. Carlisle stepped forward, more careful. He put his hand on my shoulder. "Welcome, Jacob," "Thank you, Esme, Carlisle," I replied, looking toward the stairs. "Go up, Rosalie's waiting with her." Esme said, hugging me. As I walked up the stairs, I couldn't help the tears that escaped. Would she listen to what I had to say? Would she ever forgive me? I would find out soon enough.

A/n

Hi all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will be in Edward and Bella's POV. I was originally going to just skip over back to Renesmee, but some people wanted to know what her parents thought about the two years, and how they dealt with their brokenhearted daughter. so that chapter is already in progress. Again, if you have any ideas, please let me know. I want to keep this story as interesting as I can. All for now!

Please read and Review! Thank you!

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	3. Chapter 3: How the Parents Felt

A/N

Hi I really hope you're all enjoying this story! I am so happy! Two reviews already! Thank you to those who reviewed. It helps me make this story more interesting!

Well, here's the chapter, in Bella and Edward's POV!

Enjoy!

CHAPTER THREE

(Edward POV.)

I watched my daughter sleep.

Her curls matted against her forehead, her lips trembling slightly.

How had her life gone from good to bad in a span of twenty four hours?

I sit with her half the nights she wakes up, screaming for Jacob.

I feel so helpless everytime she asks, "When will he come back, Daddy? When?"

I always answer, "I don't know, darling," Then she starts crying again, and it takes me humming her lullaby to finally make her sleep.

I usually traded shifts with Rosalie. When I wasn't with her, I was consoling my wife.

A few weeks ago she'd broken down.

"I don't know what to do, Edward, I feel useless, just sitting here doing nothing accept wipe her tears away, and kiss her and tell her it'll be okay," She always dry sobbed, and I held her.

"I don't know what to do, either, love," I'd reply.

"I just want this to be over, Edward," I sighed. "Bella, I don't know when he'll come back, we looked everywhere for him. Nothing turned up," She took in a deep breath

"I just want our daughter happy again," She said, sadly.

"It kills me, too," I sighed, and stroked her hair.

It continued like this, for two stressful, and painful years. My Nessie grew to be such a beautiful young woman.

Most of the time, she was condemned to her bed, from feeling weak, sick, or cold.

She'd always stare at the stuffed wolf Alice had given her when she was a newborn. It hurt me most of all. If I would have known something was going to happen to Jacob that night, I could have stopped him from going.

I felt like a terrible father now.

I told Bella this a few nights before the two year mark.

"Edward, don't be silly. It's not your fault, noone knew. Not even Alice," This was true, of course.

"But Bella, I could have told him to wait. He could have slept in Nessie's room,"

"But again, you didn't know, sweetheart," I sighed, and dropped the subject.

The day of the two year anniversary, Renesmee looked dazed.

The pack came and went.

Leah cried with her, Quill sat with her, and just stared at a picture of him. Sam and Emily came to console her.

I felt so useless that day too.

At the end of the day when she finally went up to bed, I let out a loud sigh. "What?" Bella asked from the floor, where she was polishing the wood, again.

"It's over. For now, she's sleeping, but she'll wake up soon," I said, bending down to help her. "Another year, hopefully, it'll be over soon,"

We finished around three in the morning.

I heard Seth running toward us. I tuned into his thoughts.

"Edward! Edward! Alert! Jacob's on his way! With another vampire! Hurry!" I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked. "Jacob," I said.

"What?" She said, shocked. I ran to the door and flung it open.

He stood there in wolf form. I stared at him for the shortest second, then my eyes flashed to the female vampire standing next to him, Gianna. I growled.

Jacob was talking to me now,

"Hey there, now, first of all, brief summary, Jane and Alec captured me, that night, with Gianna.

Look at her eyes, they're gold, thanks to Carlisle, she says.

Anyways, so she has this gift that would be useful to your family.

Bottom line, they wanna kill Nessie, again.

The last thing we heard before they were paralyzed, was that they're bringing the guard, and the wives.

We need to plan quick. If they ever recover from her gift, I can guarantee that they're going straight back to Italy to tell the brothers,"

They wanted to kill my daughter again? Didn't they understand that she was biologically mine, and Bella's? Half-vampire, and half-human? Why did they want to kill her?

Carlisle stepped around me to get to Gianna. I looked to where Jacob had been, he wasn't there, I heard him on the other side, probably phasing.

He walked back to where we stood. I walked to him, with a smile.

"Thank you for the information, Jacob,"

"Yup, no problem, so ... um where's Nessie?"

He asked. I chuckled.

"Still sleeping, it's three in the morning,"

"Oh, okay then," He said, smiling, again.

"Jacob, I don't know how she'll react to this,"

He let out a heavy sigh, "I heard she's ... still heartbroken ..."

"Yes, she is. It's been a tough two years for her,"

"wow, it sounds like it must have been awful." I heard him think.

"It was pretty awful," I said. I heard fast footsteps behind me. I turned to see Bella running straight for Jacob.

"Oh, Jacob!" She threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad we have you back, what happened?"

"Long story, Bells,"

She grinned. "I missed your dog smell, you know,"

Jacob laughed, "I missed your smell to, Bella," I chuckled. I was happy to see them reunited.

"Well, I think Nessie heard the commotion, she's stirring ..." I was cut off by a loud, tormented scream that came from the second floor.

My daughter, in so much pain. It was almost over for her, I hoped. I looked at Bella, she looked like she was about to cry, again.

"wh-what ... who is that?" Jacob stammered.

"It's ... Renesmee," She whispered. I took her into my arms, trying to calm her. "She'll be okay, Bella, love. She'll be fine. We won't have to worry after today,"

She looked at Jacob with a smile, "Thank you, Jacob, thank you for coming back,"

"Anytime, Bells," The screaming stopped, I heard Rosalie up there with her.

I looked at Jacob, with a reassuring smile. "Go in Jacob, I think it's time she sees you," We both watched as he took the steps carefully, one at a time.

I heard Carlisle and Esme welcome him back.

"It's almost over Bella," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, I'm so happy," She said, smiling a real smile for the first time in two years.

"Come on, let's go see what happens," I said, taking her hand and leading back inside.

Jacob was just climbing the stairs. I was finally happy for the first time, not just for me, but for my baby girl.

Bella POV

It's been a tough two years for my husband and I.

Two years ago, my daughter's heart was completely shattered. It wasn't Jacob's fault either.

It was the Volturi's. I planned to deal with each and every single one of them, for causing my daughter so much pain.

The night they captured Jacob, my daughter was the happiest girl in the world.

She had Edward and I, her two doting aunts, Rosalie and Alice, her two uncles Emmett and Jasper, and her loving grandparents.

She had everything she wanted and needed in life.

That is, until Jane, Alec ripped her biggest source of love from her, two years ago.

We looked for him, everywhere even going as far as asking the Denalis, but nothing showed up.

After a week, Renesmee would wake up, screaming for him.

Asking me or Edward when he would come back.

We had no answers for her.

She wanted him, needed him.

From what Edward told me, the first few months she thought we knew everything about everyone.

She expected us to know about Jacob.

But as time went on, she learned that we didn't.

I felt useless. I couldn't do anything for my daughter but wipe away her tears, and hold her until she fell asleep to Edward's lullaby.

One night, I broke down in Edward's arms.

"I don't know what to do, Edward, I feel useless, just sitting here doing nothing accept wipe her tears away, and kiss her and tell her it'll be okay,"

I dry sobbed, and he held me close to him.

"I don't know what to do, either, love," He'd reply.

"I just want this to be over, Edward," He sighed.

"Bella, I don't know when he'll come back, we looked everywhere for him. Nothing turned up,"

"I just want our daughter happy again," I said. "It kills me, too," He sighed, and stroked my hair.

For two years, this happened. My Renesmee grew to be a beautiful young woman.

I was so proud of her. Esme always said she looked like I did when I was human.

She'd quietly thank her each time she said that.

She'd always be in bed, sick, weak, and cold.

It always hurt me to see my only child this way.

Yesterday was the two year mark. The pack came and went, most sat with her, crying, and looking at a picture with her.

It filled my heart with warmth to see just how much these people loved her.

The same people who wanted to kill her almost three years ago.

Finally, she went to bed, tired, as usual.

Rosalie went with her, tonight.

Edward let out a loud sigh,

"What?" I asked from the floor, where I was polishing the wood, again.

"It's over. For now, she's sleeping, but she'll wake up soon," He said, bending down to help me.

"Another year, hopefully, it'll be over soon," We finished around three in the morning.

Edward froze, his head cocked toward the door. A few seconds later, I heard him gasp. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jacob," "What?" I asked, standing up.

He was already at the door. He flung it open, and froze.

He stared at something, for a while. Probably Jacob.

Suddenly, he growled. Carlisle came out of his study.

"Bella is that, Jacob?" "Yes," "Oh, my goodness ... Gianna is here too?" I nodded. He stepped around Edward and went to give Gianna a friendly hug.

Edward walked out then, to talk to Jake.

I gave them some time to be alone.

Alice streaked down the stairs. "Oh, Nessie is going to be so happy, wait beyond happy when she sees him!"

"Calm down, there pixie," Rose said, from the couch.

"She's still sleeping, we shouldn't wake her up, yet,"

"I know," Alice said, her smile shrinking just a little.

"I don't understand why she has to sleep!"

"To get rest, especially if she's going to see her other half today," I left them talking as I ran out the house to Jacob.

Edward turned and smiled when he heard me,

"Oh, Jacob!" I said as I threw my arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad we have you back, what happened?"

"Long story, Bells," I grinned.

"I missed your dog smell, you know," Jacob laughed, "I missed your smell to, Bella,"

I heard Edward chuckle behind us.

I was happy to finally be reunited.

"Well, I think Nessie heard the commotion, she's stirring ..." He was cut off by our daughter's tortured scream from the second floor.

I felt like I could cry. I looked at Edward. He looked like he felt what I felt too.

Like crying for our daughter's sorrow. We didn't have to feel that way, anymore, I hoped. "Wh-what ... who is that?" Jacob stammered.

"It's ... Renesmee," I whispered.

Edward took me into his arms, trying to calm me.

"She'll be okay, Bella, love. She'll be fine. We won't have to worry after today,"

I looked at Jacob with a smile, "Thank you, Jacob, thank you for coming back,"

"Anytime, Bells," The screaming stopped, I could hear Rosalie up there with her.

My loving husband looked at Jacob, with a reassuring smile.

"Go in Jacob, I think it's time she sees you,"

We both watched as he took the steps carefully, one at a time.

We heard Carlisle and Esme welcome him back.

"It's almost over Bella," Edward said, kissing my cheek.

"Oh, I'm so happy,"

I said, smiling a real smile for the first time in two years.

"Come on, let's go see what happens," He said, taking my hand and leading back inside.

Jacob was just climbing the stairs.

I was finally happy for the first time in two long years.

My daughter would hopefully go back to her old self, with Jacob.

It would all be okay again.

I just knew it would.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

The next chapter will be up by May 4th! Look out for that!

Thanks for reading!

Oh... I need a Beta, if anyone knows of anyone, or if you want to be one, PM me!

Thanks again!

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	4. Chapter 4: Jacob Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

A/N

Hi all! Here's the next chapter! I hope this makes up for the long wait!

Enjoy! There's some fluff in this one!

CHAPTER Four

Renesmee POV

I woke up screaming, again. Rosalie raced up the stairs, and into my door, smiling. I stopped screaming as soon as she was with me. I sobbed for a few minutes, just lying there. "Nessie," She whispered. I winced.

Just hearing that name made the hole in my chest seem huger

"What?" "Do you hear anything unusual?" I was confused.

"Why would I hear something unusual?" "Listen carefully," I did.

I heard Alice rambling about celebrating something, Emmett wrestling with Jasper, again. And Carlisle and Esme ... talking to someone, someone with a heartbeat.

A heartbeat that sounded oddly familiar.

"Nessie, what do you hear?" "Rosalie, who's down there with them?"

That smile broke out across her face again. "Rose, who is it?" I demanded.

"Nessie, they're here for you. This person's going to help you with your nightmares," I frowned.

"Rosalie, you know as well as I do that noone can fix this. Whoever captured Jacob will pay for this. Noone knows how I feel, but you, Mom, and Dad. Noone, can help, just send them away,"

I heard footsteps outside the door then. "Nessie, open it," She said, pulling me up.

"I refuse," I said, pulling my hand back.

She sighed, "Fine, I'll get it, but when I do, you're going to wish you did,"

"Why? It's not like Jacob will suddenly appear out of thin air,"

"Have faith, Nessie, have faith,"

"Rose, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Just open the door, would you please? You'll regret not opening it, if I do it,"

I had an odd feeling that she was right. I quickly pulled on a blouse and shorts, and walked toward the door, slowly.

Rose just sat on my bed with that stupid smile that she'd had since she came in the room.

Was Rosalie right? Would this person help me with my nightmares? Could they help me, forget, or at least make Jake a memory?

And my most important question, was that Jake right outside my door?

I slowly turned the knob, and pulled it open.

I was so happy that I'd opened that door, so glad that Rosalie had made me do it.

There standing in the hallway, next to Alice, was Jacob.

He still looked the same. Handsome, tall, and young. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I stared at him. Deep down, I knew he would come back, but that hole in my chest, would always overpower any of that hope, leaving dread, sadness, and misery for me to deal with.

"Jacob," I choked out through my tears. "Nessie," he whispered.

His voice was still just like I remembered it. Deep, and husky, nothing else could compare.

Not even my memories of it could compare to it.

I looked into his big, brown eyes, and the whole world just disappeared. I felt it then.

It wasn't just wanting him now, no it was needing him, to be here with me, forever. It wasn't gravity holding me down to the Earth, it was Jacob, and only Jacob.

I felt the hole in my chest slowly closing, repairing itself, finally. I ran forward, and launched myself into his arms, just like that last night. His big, strong arms caught me, and held me close to him.

Tears were still spilling down my cheeks.

"Oh, Jakey, I missed you, so much," He looked at me, tears spilling down his face, too. "I missed you, too, Nessie, so, so, much,"

I'd never felt safer, than I did in that moment, in Jacob's arms.

Everyone slowly drifted away from us, leaving us in my room.

As soon as he closed the door, I threw questions at him.

"What happened? Where did you go? Are you okay?" I asked. He sighed. "Nessie, I ... don't know where to start," I stared at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Jake ... was it that bad?" "It was pretty bad," "Tell me," I said, propping myself up on one elbow.

He took a deep breath, letting it out in a big whoosh. "Okay, fine," I listened as he told me everything, from the minute he'd kissed my forehead, to now. I was furious.

How could Jane hurt my Jacob? How could she and Alec rip him away from me like that?

"And ... now, they're going to get the guard, and the wives," "For what?" He swallowed, hesitating.

"To try to kill you, Ness," I was scared now.

"Why?" I asked my throat felt like it was closing up.

"I don't know, I really don't know," He said, looking a little disheveled.

"Jakey, why don't you sleep?"

"Nah, I think we better go downstairs,"

I heard people downstairs. I looked at the clock. It was already half passed three in the afternoon.

"Who's here?" I asked.

I was answered by a strawberry blonde vampire flinging the door open, and jumping on me, and hugging me till I almost couldn't breathe.

"Oh, sweetheart, just look at you. You look just like your mother when she was your age ... 'er when she was human, anyway," "Thank you," "You're welcome, dear,"

Tanya turned to Jake, and smiled.

"We missed you, Jacob," "I missed you all, too,"

"We're here, for you, Renesmee, remember that," She said, stroking my hair.

"Thank you," I said, tears threatening to spill, again.

"Oh, don't cry, it'll be okay, now, come on, you two lovebirds, we need to have you downstairs, now," I looked at Jake, confused.

"What?" I asked. "You're imprints, right? So you're ... together, right?" I looked at Jake, shocked.

Was it time to talk about this already?

"I'll give you two some privacy," She quickly retreated and closed the door.

"So ... um, Nessie ..." Jake trailed off. "Yes?" I heard Dad and Mom right outside.

"Do you know about ... imprinting?" I smiled.

"Yeah, Leah told me all about it," "Really now?" He asked, leaning forward.

"Yep, about a week before you left ... actually," "What did she say it was?"

I laughed. "I believe she said it's like love at first sight, right? And then they become your reason for living, and breathing, correct?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up," "Why are you asking, Jake?" He suddenly looked very nervous.

He looked toward the door. "Uh, Edward ... Bella? Could you come in, please?" He asked.

Mom and Dad came in quickly. They sat next to me, on the bed.

"What's going on?" Mom asked, picking up my hairbrush, to brush my hair.

"Remember what happened when I first met Nessie, when she was born?" Jacob asked, looking at Dad. "Yes," He answered, looking a little irritated

I didn't understand why, he could read his thoughts if he wanted too. Dad turned to me,

"He's blocking them," I looked at Jake a little annoyed.

"Renesmee, if you were nervous, and ready to jump out the window, in case I ripped your head off, like him, you'd be blocking your thoughts too,"

Dad said, looking at Jake smiling, he knew exactly what was happening, I could tell Mom knew too.

Why wouldn't they tell me?

And Jake, just leaving, again?

I felt my chest tighten. "You you're ... leaving again?" I choked out.

"No, never, that was just a figure of speech," Jake said, taking me into his arms.

"Jacob, now would be as good a time as any to tell her," Dad said. I felt Jake suddenly get nervous.

I could tell he was by the way he suddenly got stiff, his shoulders tens.

"There's no way of sugar coating this. I'm just going to come out and say it. I, Jacob Black am irrevocably in love with you. Ever since that first day I saw you, when you were a newborn, I fell in love for the first time. I never ever wanted to leave you, I always wanted to be with you, and now I can be, if you want me to be. I promise to always be here for you, and care for you. And make sure that you never get hurt. I know that's what your Mom and Dad would want," I looked up into his beautiful eyes, shocked.

That's exactly how I felt for him, too. Dad smiled.

"Well, tell him then, Renesmee. Hurry, the Volturi are planning to come here and I'd like some happiness in this tragic time before this battle,"

I continued to look into Jake's big brown eyes, imagining him and I together, swimming in the ocean, hunting, ... kissing under the stars. "Tone your thoughts down, please, darling,"

Dad chided, quietly.

Oops, forgot he could read them.

I smiled, and worked up my courage to say the next thing I was thinking.

"Jake ... I feel the same way ... I always have, from the first time I saw you from Rose's arms. I can promise you, that it will never change,"

That big smile I'd missed so much broke out across his beautiful face.

"You're serious?" He asked.

"I'm dead serious, Jacob, when have I been known to kid around?" He smiled deep in thought.

"Never," he laughed.

"Exactly. Do you believe me?" Dad and Mom stood and left the room.

Of course I believe you, Nessie," "So ... what does this mean?" I asked.

"What do you think it means?" He asked running his fingers through my hair. I sighed happily.

"Does this mean ... we're boyfriend and girlfriend? Or imprint and imprintee?" He lifted my face with his fingers, and looked into my eyes.

"It's whatever you want it to be," I almost melted right then and there.

I threw my arms around his neck and let out a squeal of delight.

"I want it to be me and you, Jake. Forever,"

Jacob's smile couldn't have gotten any bigger.

He lifted me off the bed and ran out the door. We were finally together. Finally complete, and happy.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and waited for a reaction. Of course everyone had heard.

"How exciting!" Kate said, running over to hug us.

"I knew it would happen someday!" Tanya said, clapping her hands together.

"Aye, que lindo," Carmen said, beaming from across the room where she sat with Eleazar.

"Ahh, lovebirds together at last!" Garret said, joining in on the hug.

Mom and Dad came next.

"Oh, my baby girl's got her first boyfriend, and hopefully only boyfriend!" Mom said, dry sobbing into my shoulder.

"Oh, mom, don't cry,"

"Let her be, Renesmee, she's losing her only baby," Dad said, smiling.

"Oh, Daddy," I said, tears rolling down my face, again.

"Don't cry, you're happy now," Dad said, taking me from Jacob's arms.

He rocked me gently, humming that lullaby that I'd come to love so much.

"I love you, Daddy, thank you for being here for me, these past two years,"

"You're welcome, sweetheart. What are Daddies for?"

I looked at Mom, and smiled.

"Mom, I know what you thought during these two years. You're not useless, mommy, you were always here for me, just like Dad, Rose and the rest of the family. Thank you Momma, I love you,"

"Oh, sweetie, I love you too," She came over to hug me again.

"Oh, how sweet," Alice said, bouncing in her seat.

"I can't wait to plan a wedding!"

"Hold on, there, pixie, we've only been together not even five minutes, and you're already planning a wedding?"

Jake asked, smiling.

"Hey, she's my niece, after all," I have to start!"

"Wait until this is over, please? I still have to get used to her having a boyfriend," Dad said, running his hands through his hair.

"Fine, you kill joy,"

"Congratulations," Esme said, coming over to hug me. Carlisle smiled from across the room.

"Now, we're all evened out," Jasper said, chuckling.

"Thank you, Esme," I returned the hug, somewhat awkwardly, since I was still holding Jake's hand.

"I apologize for ruining the moment, but I would like to have your attention please?" Carlisle asked.

We all turned and looked at him, waiting.

"How is this fight going to work out?" He asked.

"We already called the Amazons, and the Egyptians," Rose said from the couch.

"Zafrina, and Senna?" I asked.

"The very same," Rose said, smiling at me.

"I can't wait to see them!" I said excitedly.

Mom pulled on Jake's arm.

"May I borrow my daughter?"

"Sure," he released my hand.

Mom walked with me to the couch, and sat down. I made room so that I would be able to sit between her and Jake.

"We must contact the Romanians," Alice said.

"They've been itching to destroy them since the fight almost three years ago,"

Everyone started talking at once, making phone calls, and discussing fighting strategies.

I really wanted to be in the fight, but I didn't want to endanger anyone, more than necessary, either.

"What will I do during all this?" I asked.

"We don't know yet, we'll discuss that when the wolves arrive in a few moments," Dad said.

"Some just barely found out Jake's back,"

There was a loud knock at the door.

Carlisle stood up to open it. As soon as he did, Seth burst through it.

"Jake, man we missed you!"

Jake stood, and gave him a brotherly hug.

"I missed you guys too,"

"We're gonna kill those filthy leaches, count on it," Quil said from the doorway, Claire on his shoulders.

"Nessie!" She shouted.

"Hi, there, princess," I jumped up and grabbed her so the boys could bond.

The wolves all crammed into the living room, talking all at once. It was hard to pick out what they were saying.

They all sat around, ready for the meeting.

Leah, Emily, Sue, and Kim came too, with food for them.

"So, what's going down, exactly?"

Sam asked.

"Alice says they should be here in three week's time," Carlisle announced.

Three weeks? Three weeks? That was so close.

"Three weeks?" I said, in a small voice.

"No sooner than that," Dad confirmed.

"Are we going to meet in the same place as last time?"

Mom asked.

"No, they want it, here," Alice said.

"Right in the front lawn?"

Esme asked, horrified.

"Yes, they want to destroy everything and anything having to do with us, and Renesmee,"

"My question is, why do they _want_ to kill her?"

Tanya asked.

"There's no reason I know of," Gianna spoke up from where she stood in a corner.

Alice looked at her.

"Gianna, Jacob told us a little about your gift, can you tell us, exactly what it does?"

Gianna looked a little nervous.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you," Dad reassured her.

"We need your help, if you are willing,"

"It's a little hard to explain, it's like a shield, of sorts. I can pin people down, and paralyze them,"

She looked at Jake then.

"Jacob, I'm sorry ..."

"It's okay,"

Jake said, smiling.

"A shield?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, it blocks everything,"

"Can you show us, the shield, I mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, sure. Anyone want to volunteer?" Dad asked.

I jumped up.

"Can I, dad?"

"I knew you'd want to, go ahead,"

Gianna looked at me, and concentrated. Everything went silent then.

"Renesmee, can you hear me?" She asked.

"Yup, loud and clear. Can anyone else hear us?"

"No, now watch," I felt the shield lift off my shoulders.

"That's amazing," I whispered.

"Fantastic!" Carlisle said, excitedly.

"Gianna will you be willing to stand with us, in three weeks?"

Gianna smiled up at Carlisle, still a little nervous.

"If ... you want me to be with you, I'll stay,"

"Of course," Dad said.

"I'll get you some clothes,"

Mom said, standing. "Follow me,"

"Next piece of business. What do we do with Renesmee?" Esme asked.

"I don't know, should we keep her on the Reservation?" Carlisle asked.

"They're here for her. I think this is where Gianna comes in,"

"Her and Bella are our most powerful, here, next to the Amazon's, of course," Dad said.

"I think we should put them in the same line, to protect Renesmee," Rosalie said.

"Or she could just sit on Jacob's back," Emmett said.

"I don't know if we could do that this time around," Dad said.

"And why not? I know she's bigger and all..."

"But that would make Jacob a bigger target, and I don't think Nessie would want that,"

"No, I wouldn't,"

I confessed.

"Then, what?" Jacob asked.

"Where will she be in all this?"

"I say, that when everyone gets here, we figure out where she'll be and with whom," Dad said.

"Until then, let's assume she'll be in the back lines with Bella, Gianna, Maggie, Zafrina, and Benjamin,"

"Sounds good to me,"

Mom said, coming down the stairs, with Gianna behind her, freshly dressed.

"And you'll be right in front of the first line of wolves, with Jacob, of course,"

Carlisle said, smiling at me.

I still couldn't get used to it being Jacob and I. Jacob would always be with me now, forever.

"Let's just relax, we have a while,"

Jacob was by my side a second later.

"You want to go hunting, just you and me?" He asked.

"No! don't go!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"They have spies, out here. If they see them, they'll capture them, and kill them,"

"Did you just see this?" Dad asked.

"Yes, Alec and Jane are in the forest, right now,"

"How did they tell the Volturi, so quickly?"

"They called them,"

"Wow, never realized those leaches believed in technology,"

Seth muttered.

"Hah! Funny,"

Rose said.

"Being sarcastic, blondie?" Jake teased.

"No, why would you think a thing like that?" She asked, teasing back.

"So what do we do if the rest of us need to hunt?" Emmett asked.

"I have an enormous supply of animal blood. We'll be okay," Carlisle reassured us.

"Ga, good," Eleazar said, smiling.

"What about the wolves? I mean, they're going to be running patrol, right?"

Mom asked Jake.

"There shouldn't be a problem with us, I hope," Sam said.

"But if they have spies, we need to stay in one place ... but where?"

"You're all welcome to stay here, if you like," Esme said, warmly.

"Are you sure, we wouldn't want to take up your space,"

"It's fine, Sam, we have plenty of room."

Esme reassured him.

"We don't needa sleep anyways," Emmett said, stating the obvious.

"So help yourselves, we have plenty of stuff here for your needs,"

"Thank you, very much,"

Emily said, leaning over to give Esme a hug.

I hadn't paid much attention in the past two years to notice that Emily and Esme had become very close.

I really hoped it would stay that way.

I never wanted to lose any of them. I loved them too much.

"Should we go get our own stuff from our houses?"

Quill asked, taking Claire from me.

"If you'd like, we certainly have enough vehicles for you all," Carlisle said, nodding to Dad.

"Feel free to take any car you please,"

"Thank you," Sam said, standing up.

"You're most welcome," Carlisle said, smiling.

The werewolves quickly split up, and left.

Jake with them.

I suddenly started feeling cold, again.

"Mom?" I asked scared.

She ran over to me, quickly.

"It's okay, sweetheart, he'll be back, I promise,"

I sighed. "I know, I'm just scared, because they're out there ..."

"I know, but he'll be careful. He'll be back before you know it,"

I knew, that my Momma was right. He would come back, to be with me, forever.

I just hoped that, I wouldn't lose any loved ones, three weeks from now.

I had a feeling, that with Gianna, and Mom on our side, we could do anything.

A/N

How did you guys like this one? The next one will be a little more interesting. The fight should be in two chapters! Thank you all again for sticking with this story!

I still need a Beta, so, if anyone is interested, please let me know.

Thank you!

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	5. Chapter 5: Story Time

CHAPTER 5

A/N:

I hope you like this chapter!

It's story time, for Nessie.

And of course, some fluff!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it all!

It took a while for the wolves to return. I tried distracting myself for those few hours Jake was away.

I gave up, though. There wasn't much to do, since I couldn't hunt.

"Nessie, come sit with me," Dad said from the table we hardly ever used.

I walked over and took a seat.

"Are you really that bored, Nessie?"

"Yeah, you have no idea, Dad,"

"Actually, I think I do. I hear your thoughts,"

"Right, right,"

"Did we ever tell you how Momma and I met?"

I thought about it for a few seconds. "No, was it like those movies where you met, fell in love, and had a happily ever after?" I asked.

"Not even close, well..."

"Actually, it was sort of like that," Mom said, coming over to join us. She pulled out a chair next to Dad, and sat down, propping her feet up on his lap.

"Why are you asking?" I asked, now curious to know everything. Dad smiled, exchanging a look with Mom.

"Well, I just thought that I could distract you, with the story, would you like to hear about it?" Dad asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Mom smiled and began,

"It started on a dreary, cold day, four years ago. I was the new girl. The shiny new toy.

My day started off normal, you know, getting your slip signed by all my teachers, and embarrassing myself numerous times, due to my clumsiness."

"Mom! I'm pretty sure you weren't that clumsy. Right, Dad?"

He smiled. "Actually, she was very clumsy,"

"Wow, I never thought Mom could've ever been clumsy,"

"It's true, I was. Anyways, so I went on with my day, going through all the boring classes all high school kids go through. I met a lot of people that day..."

"Most of them, I didn't like," Dad interrupted. "Hey, wait your turn," Mom said, smacking his arm.

"Sorry," Dad muttered.

I looked at Mom expectantly.

"Go on, Mom," "Like your father said, some he didn't like, I can't blame him, there was a few I didn't like either.

For example, there was this blond boy, named Mike Newton. He was like a puppy, those first few days, following me where ever I went."

"Sounds like a stalker," I said.

"You could say that, though, in truth, he didn't go that far to become one,"

Dad snorted. "What was that, Dad?" I asked.

"If you could have read his thoughts, you would have thought him a great example of a stalker,"

"How?" "Never mind that, just let your mother finish her long tale. Did I mention this could take a while?"

"Oh, gee Dad, no, you didn't but thanks for letting me know," I teased.

"So ... finally, I got to lunch, that first day, and I sat with these girls, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Angela Weber. I honestly thought Angela was the one who actually liked me, for me. Not just because I was the new girl, or the police chief's daughter.

Jessica kept up a steady conversation, telling me what teachers were good, or bad, stuff like that. I started to get quite bored of her insistant chatter, and started looking around the room. I looked toward a table that was near the back of the room. That's where I saw your Dad for the first time."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," Dad said.

"He was sitting there, dismantling a bagel, and moving his lips too fast for me to know what it was that he was saying. I saw your Aunt Alice stand up, with a tray with food, and walk gracefully to the trash can. I watched as she dumped it all in, and run outside.

I asked Jessica, who they were and she said,

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

I was mesmorized by them all. I couldn't believe there were people ... that beautiful,"

"So, what did Dad do? Did he smile at you, or anything?" I asked.

"No, he didn't. We sort of had a staring contest during the rest of the lunch period.

When I arrived at Biology, with Angela, I saw him, sitting alone at a lab table in the middle of the room.

When I walked by the table to get to the front of the room, he stiffened, and looked away from me, frustrated.

I got my book, and was sent to that table. I sat down, curious to know why he was acting this way. He looked away from me, like I smelled bad. He was as straight as a pole, not looking at me at all. And that's how he spent the whole period. He was gone as soon as the bell rang.

"Wow, Dad, way to treat mom,"

"Renesmee, you'll understand why I acted that way soon enough," He sighed.

"Yeah, it took him a week to get over whatever that behavior was," Aunt Rose said, walking by with vases full of flowers.

"A whole week?" I asked, amazed.

"Yeah, a whole week," Rose said, walking upstairs.

"Wow, Dad, if I were Mom, I would've thought you a serious jerk."

"Nessie, be nice," Mom said, sternly.

"Sorry, Mom. Continue,"

"As I packed my stuff up, Mike approached me for the first time. He walked with me, to PE, talking the whole way.

When we entered, he asked,

"Did you stab Cullen with a pencil, or what?" I looked at him, acting dumb.

I asked if that was the boy who I'd sat next to the period before. He'd said yes, and that if he was lucky enough to have sat next to me, he would have chatted with me the whole period long. I spent PE on the bleachers, not doing anything, except watch four volleyball games.

I went home, fighting back tears. I wondered how, a boy who hardly knew me, could dislike me, so much. I wondered about it, as I did my homework that night. The next day, he didn't show up, at all. But the rest of the family did."

"Where'd you go, Dad?" I asked.

"Alaska," "Why did you go, there?"

"To try to figure things out," "Such as?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Like, why he wanted your Mom's blood so much, but hated her at the same time," Tanya said, going to the refrigerator, for a cup of animal blood.

"Really, Dad?" "Something like that,"

"During that whole week, I tried to forget him. It was easy, at times, but then I'd remember how angry he looked, and I felt like crying, all over again. The day he came back, he looked, different."

"How?" I asked. "He seemed, less, stressed, happier."

"It could've been that we had just had a snowball fight, when you saw him at the table again," Jasper said, walking by with extra bedsheets for the guests.

"A snowball fight?" I asked.

"Yup, I won," Jasper said, proudly.

"Did not! that was an epic fail!" Emmett yelled from the living room.

"Back to the story." Dad said, smiling.

"So, that day when I got to Biology, your Dad acted different. He actually said hello to me,"

"Wow, it took you long enough." I muttered.

"Ness," Mom warned.

"Sorry," "I realized I was a what did you say earlier? Oh, right, a jerk," Dad said.

"So, what did you do?" I asked.

"Well, we talked, and looked at slides,"

"Slides?" "We were partners, so we had to look at slides for that class," "Oh, right," I said.

"So, a few weeks went by and he invited me here," Mom said, smiling.

"Can you believe Rosalie hated you, back then?" Aunt Alice said, running past us, arms full of freshly picked flowers.

"What?" I asked, shocked. "Auntie Rose hated you, Mom?"

"It wasn't exactly hate," Aunt Rose said, from behind me.

"What was it, then?" I askeden

"It was a little resentment. Because she was human, and my age when I was changed. And I thought she was choosing wrong. I'll tell you more, when you're older,"

"Okay, you better," I said, grabbing a cup of blood for myself, and sat back down, to finish hearing the story.

"So, he invited you here?"

"Right, then he showed me around, and introduced me to the family. Then, he took me to his room,"

"And, just to let you know, they didn't do anything, ahem, inappropriate," Emmett said, from the doorway.

"Ew, gross!" I said, almost spitting out my blood.

"So, then, we went to play baseball, and had, um, a complication,"

"What happenthe?" "We had a run in with some nomads," Mom said, looking at Dad.

"There were three of them," Dad said, continuing the story.

"And, why was that bad?" I asked.

"They wanted to kill me," Mom said.

"Why? Was it the same reason Daddy left for a week?"

"Sort of, they just wanted my blood,"

"How rude, who were they?"

"James, Victoria, and Laurrent," Dad said, a little angry.

"What did they do?"

"James wanted to kill her. We took her back to where she had lived before."

"In Arizona, right?"

"Right, so, she stayed in a hotel, while we tracked him. The day we were coming back to get her, she received a phone call from James. He was waiting at a ballet studeo,"

"To dance?" I asked, laughing.

"No, not to dance," Mom said.

"For what, then, he really wasn't going to kill her there, was he?" I asked.

"He planned too," Mom said, quietly.

"Then, what happened?" I asked.

"He tried killing her, by throwing her against the glass walls, breaking her leg, and even biting her," Dad said.

"Lucky for her, we arrived just on time," Carlisle said, pulling out another chair, to join in on our storytime.

"Why was she lucky?"

"The venom was spreading, quickly," Carlisle explained.

"Oh," I said.

"So, I ended up in the hospital," Mom said, smiling.

"And then, did you live happily ever after?" I asked.

"Sort of ... we went to prom together," Dad said, smiling.

"With a guest appearance, included,"

Emmett said, grinning.

"Who was the special guest?" I asked, smiling up at my favorite uncle.

"Your imprint," He said, laughing.

"Yeah, he showed up, to try to tell me to break up with your father," Mom said.

"Why would Jake do something like that?" I asked.

"Uh ... he, sort of, had a thing for her, but it's gone now, he doesn't anymore, besides, Billy paid him, only ten bucks." Dad said, chuckling.

"Well, as long as you guys didn't kiss, I'll be fine," I said, jokingly.

Mom looked away, quickly.

"Mom? You. Kissed, Jacob?"

"It was a long time ago," Mom said, defending herself.

"More like three months before you were born," Uncle Emmett said under his breath.

"What?" I screeched. "You kissed Jacob?

"It wasn't my fault," Mom said.

"Mom, I am so gonna not want to kiss him, now,"

"Good, good," Dad said, cheerily.

"Dad!" "What? I'm just saying, that way you will actually take your relationship slow,"

"Urg, you guys," I said, standing up.

"So, you went to prom, and then, lived happily ever after?"

"Well, there was a time, when I turned eighteen, when he left me, for seven months,"

"Over something that was totally, and completely my fault," Uncle Jasper said, leaning against the counter.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Long story short, I got a paper cut, he smelled the blood and lost control. They left for seven months, came back, all was forgiven, I'll tell you when you're older," Mom said.

"Oh, and Jacob helped your Mom for those seven months," Dad added.

"Really? How?" I realized I was asking way too many questions, but I needed to know everything.

"He was her best friend of sorts," Dad said.

"Yeah, you could say that. That's when I found out he was a wolf," Mom said, grinning.

"Cool," I said.

"Yeah, and just in time, too, they're back," Mom said, standing up.

The door opened, and Jacob came bounding in, a huge grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Oh, I just heard about how Mom and Dad met, and how he left her, for seven months."

"Ooh, did you get to the part where we rode motorcycles together?" He asked, looking at mom.

"No, wanna tell the story?"

"Sure," He sat down in the chair I'd just vacated, and began.

"So, she found these motorcycles, and she asked me to remodel them. Me, being the dumb sixteen year old I was back then, did it. When they were finished, we took 'em for a spin. So, she did okay the first time, but the second time, she fell off, and hurt herself. While I helped her up, she said I was beautiful,"

I started laughing.

"Mom, you didn't,"

"Yeah, I was totally out of it,"

"Wow," Jake smirked.

"And then, she kissed me, like three months before you were born,"

"I know," I said, frowning.

"It wasn't that great," Jake said, laughing.

"Mmm hmm," I said, walking to the sink, and dropping my cup in it.

"It's true," He said, coming up behind me.

"I believe you," I said, stretching up to wrap my arms around "his neck.

"Aww, lovebirds," Garrett said, smiling, as he walked by.

My life was beyond perfect at this moment. Nothing could destroy this, except, of course, the Volturi. They would pay for taking my source of happiness from me. I couldn't wait to destroy one of them with my bare hands.

Jake slept on the floor in my bedroom, that night, vowing never to leave that spot, unless absolutely necessary.

From that moment, when he said those words, I knew, I was the luckiest girl in the world.

a/n:

So, what did you think?

Let me know!

Thanks for reading!

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	6. Chapter 6: The dream, and Arrivals

CHAPTER 6

a/n:

I hope you like this chapter. I'm thinking of having out takes of the different POVS, because this is Renesmee's story after all.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I sadly, don't own Twilight.

I slept in late the next day. I was awakened by a loud chain saw sound coming from the floor. I looked down, and everything from yesterday rushed back to me. I'd thought I dreamed that Jacob had come back. But no, there he was, on a big, fluffy mattress, sleeping.

I smiled at him. I thought about curling up with him, just for a while.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. It won't do any harm." I heard Dad say from the living room.

I jumped out of bed, and dragged my pink comforter to the mattress.

There was still plenty of room for me. I threw the blanket over the both of us, and snuggled up to Jake's side.

He rolled over, and threw his arm over my waist.

I felt a little sleepy, so I closed my eyes, and tried to sleep. "Ness," He said, sort of slurred.

"Hmm?" "Are you hot?" "No,"

"Hmm, okay," He was half asleep. He looked so cute that way.

I fell asleep, my hand on his face.

I had a dream that we were on the beach together, making sand castles, and just laying there, looking at each other. He looked at me, and smiled.

"You look so beautiful," "No, I don't, I'm covered in sand,"

"That doesn't matter, I love you just the way you are,"

His fingers touched my cheek, ever so gently.

His face was getting closer to mine. I watched as his lips grew closer to mine, and just before I was about to have my first kiss, I felt my hand fall off his face, and he jumped away.

My eyes snapped open, to find Jake sitting up, his hair a mess, staring at me, open mouthed.

"What. Was. That?" He asked, breathless.

"What was what?" I asked.

"That, what you just showed me?"

Blood flooded my cheeks. I guess my hand had stayed on his arm while I slept, and he'd woken up to watch the ending.

"I, ... that was a dream, I'm sorry ..." He smiled then, all the shock was gone.

"You know, you have pretty interesting dreams, are they what you wish for in life?" He asked, curiously, playing with the ends of my hair.

"Um ... yeah?" I said, unsure myself of what my dream meant.

"Sorry I woke you up," "It's fine," I said, standing up.

"Dad, I'm hungry," I called.

"On it," He replied.

"Me, too," Jacob added.

"Thirty dollars, please," Rosalie said, from outside the door.

"I didn't ask you, Blondie," Jake said, jokingly, as he opened the door to let her in.

"Yeah, sure, sure," Rose said, laughing.

Jake left the room, so I could get dressed.

"I heard about your dream," Aunt Rose said quietly.

"I think it's really sweet, don't rush your first kiss, it'll happen someday,"

"Thanks for the advice," I said, hugging her.

"Anytime, what are Aunts for?"

"Ahem, you do realize, that I exist, too?" Alice reminded us, from the doorway.

"Of course, I was just about to say that you were my favorite future-seeing Aunt," I said, slipping on some flip-flops.

"Ahh, good, good,"

I thought back to what she said, yesterday.

"Alice, you said you were going to plan a wedding, after this was over, do you mean you already know what the outcome is?"

She smiled.

"Of course, why else do you think we're not rushing preparations? They're going to get slaughtered, with Gianna on our side, now hurry, hurry, the rest of the vampires are due to arrive today,"

I quickly pulled my hair into a pigtail, and ran downstairs, for breakfast.

Jake was already waiting for me at the breakfast table, with Seth, Quill, and Sam. The others were already in the living room.

"So, sleeping Beauty, I heard Jake had a scare, this morning," Quill teased.

Jake smacked his head, just like Rosalie smacked Emmett's.

"Um ..." I said, blood coloring my cheeks, again.

"Leave her alone, boys," Sam said, sternly. "Sorry, Nessie," Quill said, looking at his shoes.

I smiled, and ran over to give him a hug.

"It's okay, Quill, Jake did have a scare, but I don't want to talk about it,"

"Oh, okay," Dad set a platter of pancakes in the middle of the table, along with bacon, and eggs.

"Eat up," Mom commanded.

"They're especially tasty, today,"

"Yumm," I said, taking a helping for myself.

We all ate in silence for a while.

Of course, Seth broke the silence.

"So, Nessie, you and Jake, slept together?"

I choked on my orange juice.

"I ... cough ... Don't cough cough ... know what ... cough ... cough... you're talking about,"

Jake patted my back.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, fine, just peachy." "Sorry, sorry," Seth said, after getting scolded by Sam again.

"The Amazons are here!" Alice said from the living room.

"Shall we go greet them?" Jake asked, pushing back his chair.

"Yup, let's," I said, following him.

"Oh, child, just look at you!" Zafrina exclaimed when she saw me.

"Zafrina! I missed you!" I said, wrapping my arms around her large frame.

"Why, the last time I saw you, you were half your size, now look at how big you are. And I hear you have your first boyfriend, how adorable!"

I blushed, again. It seemed like I was doing that a lot, today.

"And, our dear friend, Jacob, how we missed you, so,"

"I missed you, too," He said, smiling at her.

Senna was still Senna. She didn't speak, just stood there.

"We saw the Egyptians, a couple states away," Zafrina said, sitting on a chair by the stairs.

"Oh, wonderful," Esme said, smiling.

"I do hope you all don't mind the werewolves, they're staying here, for safety reasons," Carlisle said, coming from his study.

"Oh, dearest Carlisle, not in the least," Zafrina answered.

"For what reason does the Volturi come this time?"

"! kill Renesmee," Dad said, angrily.

"What has the child done?" "Nothing, at all," Esme said, sadly.

"Alice didn't give you all the information?" Mom asked.

"No, I didn't, I think the Volturi listen in on our phone calls," Alice said.

"So, they know we have more people on our side?" I asked.

"Yes, and they also know that Gianna will be defending us, as well," Dad said, from where he sat with Mom on the couch.

The doorbell rang then, and Esme went to answer it. She opened it, and gasped.

"Huelen, Nahuel, what brings you here?"

I heard the female out of the two speak, "We've come to defend the other half-breed," "Oh, come in, come in," Esme said, quickly shutting the door.

Jacob put his arm around my shoulders, protectively. Apparently, he still remembered how Nahuel had stared at me, almost two years ago.

"Oh, look at you, child," Huelen said, hugging me.

"Hello, Huelen, it's nice to see you, too," I said, smiling.

"Renesmee, you're looking very beautiful," Nahuel commented.

"Hmph," Jake said, under his breath.

"Um, thank you?" I said, surprised.

While the newcomers chatted with each other, Jake and I went outside on the porch, to get some fresh air.

"Do you think we'll win?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I think we will," I said, snuggling up into his side. Jake was so comfortable.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just because ... Alice was talking about ... a wedding,"

"Oh, I see. I honestly think we will," I said. I heard rustling in the trees then, and out came the Egyptians.

"Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, Tia." I greeted warmly.

"Hello, child," Amun answered, shaking my hand.

"Hello," I said.

"We support this one hundred percent," Benjamin said.

"Thank you, all so much," I said. "Anytime, child," Kebi said.

They walked in the house, to greet the others.

That's how Jacob and I spent the rest of the day, on the porch, greeting everyone that came.

The Romanians came, and were ready to fight. Everyone seemed to get along, that was a great thing.

Everyone took a quick liking to Gianna.

When the Irish Coven arrived, Gianna retold her story, Maggie said she sensed no lies.

Now, we just had to wait. I didn't know what these next three weeks would bring.

I hoped that there would be good things, nothing bad, until this conflict was all said and done.

"Nessie, what are you thinking about?" Jacob asked, smiling at me.

"Just thinking about what's going to happen now, and after this whole thing with the Volturi,"

"Nessie, don't worry, we'll be fine,, well at least I think we will be,"

I leaned over to hug him.

"I think we'll be just fine," I agreed.

The door opened, and Dad stepped out.

"You better come inside, they spy at night, the sun's about to set," I smiled up at Dad.

"Thanks, Daddy," I said, standing to give him a hug.

"You're welcome, and Nessie, go bathe, you smell like dog," He said, smiling at Jake.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked, punching Dad on the shoulder.

"Ahh, Daddy," I said, kissing his cheek.

I went inside, to take a shower.

As I stood under the showerhead, I could hear Nahuel and Jake downstairs.

"So, Jacob, Renesmee, she's hot," He said, his heavy accent making Hot stand out more than the rest of the words.

"Hmm, yes, she is," Jake said, already sounding annoyed.

"Nahuel," Dad said, in a warning tone.

"So, do you think she likes me?" Nahuel asked.

"Nahuel, dear, don't push him," Huelen said, from somewhere in the house.

"I'm just wondering, if she does," I heard a chair being flung across the room.

"You. Do. Not. Ever. Speak. Of. My. Imprint. Again!" Jake screamed. I quickly turned off the water, and threw on the clothes, that Alice had left on the counter. As I ran down the stairs, I heard Nahuel punch Jake. That was taking it too far. No one could ever touch him like this.

I stopped in the middle of the living room.

Jake was trembling out of control. I ran quickly to his side and grabbed his arm.

"Jake, please, not here, don't do it," I screamed.

"Let. Me. Go!" He said.

"No, don't hurt anyone, let him realize what he said," I said, shaking him.

"No, I'm going to rip him to pieces!"

"Jacob, calm down," Sam said, taking his other arm.

His trembling increased, dramatically.

I reached up to grab his face between my hands, to look him in the eye.

"Jacob, please, listen to me, please? You can't hurt him, because that will hurt me,"

He looked at me, and calmed down, immediate.

"Fine, I won't hurt him, yet. But one more comment like that, and I will Rip you to pieces!" Jake shouted.

I looked at Nahuel, furious.

"Don't ever touch my Jacob like that, again, is that understood?" I said. He backed away from me, afraid.

"Y-y-yes, I understand," He quickly ran upstairs to where Huelen was, with Mom.

I turned to Dad, calmer, now.

"Dad, I'm going to bed."

"Good night, sweetheart," He said, hugging me.

I took Jacob's hand in mine, and we both walked upstairs.

As soon as the door was closed, Jake took me in his arms, protecting me.

"You're sleeping with me tonight," He said, grabbing my pink comforter off my bed, and lay down with me, still in his arms.

I yawned, heavily.

"Go to sleep, Nessie," Jake whispered.

"I'm not ... that tired," I said, my eyelids felt heavier.

"I'm not going to leave you, just close your eyes, and sleep." He said, yawning.

"okay, fine," I closed my eyes, and fell asleep, and dreamt about Jake and I, again.

I couldn't think of anything else better than falling asleep in Jake's arms.

a/n

I hope you liked this one, I know its a little short, but hopefully the next one will be longer.

Thanks again to all of you who reviewed1 it means so much!

Thanks for reading!

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	7. Chapter 7: Daddy's little girl

Chapter 7

a/n

I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer:

I sadly, don't own Twilight.

The next morning, at breakfast, Nahuel was at the table with us, this time.

Jacob didn't look at him, he was still pretty upset.

To relieve the tension, I sat between him and Jake. Jake seemed to like this idea.

"Good morning, Nessie," Sam said from across the table, where he sat with Emily.

I hadn't told anyone I'd heard her getting sick outside by the river, yesterday.

She still looked a little green. I smiled knowingly at her.

"After breakfast," I mouthed, so only she could see.

"Good morning, Sam," I said, taking a muffin, and an omelet.

"Did you sleep well, Kid?" Seth asked."Yup, just perfect,"

"I bet," Quill smiled, knowingly.

"What?" I asked. "You slept with Jake, , hah, hahhah!.

"Boys!" Mom said, coming in with Huelen.

"What? We're just saying. It's the truth." Embry spoke up from the stove.

"Still, it's not nice to publicize that kind of information," She said, coming over to sit at the table.

"Emily, dear, aren't you going to eat?" Esme asked, coming in from the backyard with Carlisle.

He had taken these three weeks off, to be here with us.

Emily looked up at them, with a small smile.

"No thanks, I don't feel too well."

"Oh alright then, do you want to lie down? I can make you some tea, to settle your stomach, if you like," Esme offered.

"Oh, you don't really have to do anything it's just a stomach bug going around,"

Mom looked at Esme, and they exchanged a look.

Esme pulled Carlisle aside and started talking super fast.

Apparently, they thought the same thing I did. Carlisle would just have to confirm it.

"Emily, do you mind if I speak with you, and Sam after breakfast?" Carlisle said, walking over to us.

"Um, sure," Sam said.

"Why don't we go now?"

The two stood up, and followed Carlisle up to his study.

I didn't feel like eavesdropping on the on-goings up there, so I focused on my food.

I looked at Nahuel, and caught him staring at me, again.

He quickly looked away, pretending to be intrigued in Esme's climbing Morning Glories that grew outside the kitchen window.

I decided to ignore him, today.

Dad came in, then.

"Nessie, come with me," He said.

"Quill, yes, take Jacob, too."

"where are you going?" I asked, afraid that I might lose him, again.

"Seattle's safe, right now, they have to buy groceries, and more necessities, for themselves," Dad said, patting my shoulder.

"Come with me, darling, I think we should have a Dad and Daughter day, what do you think?" He asked, smiling down at me.

"That sounds like a great idea," I said, smiling at him.

Jake hugged me good bye, and he left with the others.

Just as we were leaving the kitchen, Emily, Sam and Carlisle walked out of the study.

Emily had a huge smile on her face.

She through her arms around my neck when she saw me.

"Oh, Nessie, I'm going to have a baby!" She squealed.

"That's great!" I said, hugging her back.

"When's it due?" I asked.

"In seven months! Right before Thanksgiving!"

"I'm happy for you," I said, smiling at Sam.

"I'm pretty sure Dad'll talk to you about fatherhood, someday in the near future," I said, excited about the new addition to our large group of friends, and family.

"I can't wait," Sam said, grinning.

They went downstairs to share the good news.

Dad took me into his and Mom's room.

"Do you want to know something?" Dad asked me, looking through one of many closets as he spoke.

"What, Daddy?" I asked.

"Do you know, that Mom thought you'd be a boy?" He said, coming back with two books in his hands.

"Really?" I said, interested in Dad's story.

"Yes, she planned to name you, Edward Jacob,"

I couldn't help laughing. "No way, really?"

"Yes, all during her pregnancy she insisted that you'd be a beautiful little boy, that looked just like me,"

"What did she say, when she saw me, before you changed her?" I asked, curiously.

"She told me, just how beautiful she thought you were, and how much she loved you,"

I smiled. "What did you want me to be, Dad? The honest truth,"

He chuckled, "Renesmee, what do you think? What do most men want their first child to be?"

"A boy?" I asked.

"Of course not, I wanted you to be a girl."

"Dad, you're just saying that, you wanted me to be a boy,"

"No, no, I'm being honest,"

"Aww, Dad!" I threw my arms around his neck.

"Why else do you think it's so hard for me to get mad at you? Your my little girl,"

I grinned at him, happily.

"I'm a Daddy's girl,"

"The one and only," He said, hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"So, these two books are my journal entries, from the day I found out you were coming, till the day you were born, I want you to have them, to know what I thought,"

I couldn't believe Dad was giving me these books, for me to keep, forever.

"Oh, Dad, really?"

"Yes, really, no other Dad gives these to his little girl," He added, with that smile Mom said she fell in love with.

"Thank you," I said, setting them on the table next to the bed.

"Now, remember when I promised you those piano lessons?" He asked, standing, and taking my hand.

I smiled. "Of course I remember that, Daddy,"

"Well, I think today's the perfect day to teach you, don't you think?"

"Yes, I think so!" We walked out of the room, down stairs to the living room.

We settled on the bench, and he played Mom's lullaby for me.

I smiled, proud of my Dad. He had already taught me so much, about love, friendship, and now, the piano.

"Would you like to try to play a song?" He asked me. "Yes, may I try to play my Lullaby?"

"Certainly, watch me,"

I watched intently, as he played it, a little slower than usual, so I could learn it.

All of the vampires watched in awe.

"This makes me want a baby," Charlotte said, smiling at Peter.

"Same here," Garrett said, smiling at Kate.

"Are you ready to play, now?" Dad asked, smiling broadly.

I nodded, and began to play. I was surprised at how good my playing was. I didn't even know I had it in me. "You're doing great," Dad said, encouraging me to continue.

When I was finished, the audience I'd attracted began applauding.

"You did wonderful, sweetheart," Dad said, hugging me.

"Thanks, Daddy," I said, feeling a little choked up.

"Good news!" Alice said, racing down the stairs.

"What?" Dad asked.

"The two twitches went back to Italy, we're free to hunt,"

"Let me take Renesmee, alone, please," He said, smiling at me.

"Can I go, Mom?" I asked.

"Of course you can. But don't go too far, alright, you too?"

"We won't," Dad said.

We ran through the back door, at full-speed.

"Wanna race, Dad?" I asked.

"You're on," He said, speeding up.

I took a leap, and flew over the river, and caught hold of a branch on a nearby tree. I swung from branch to branch, trying to beat Dad.

He kept up with me, though. It felt so good to be out in the open air, again. Just Daddy and I.

"Renesmee, I'll catch you, if you don't go faster," Dad called a few feet behind me.

I swung myself farther into the woods. I felt someone catch hold of my foot. I screamed, and let go of the branch.

Dad caught me as I fell, laughing.

"Daddy! Why'd you do that?"

"I told you I would catch you, didn't I?"

"Oh, Dad," I said, laughing.

"Now, come on, I'll carry you the rest of the way, we're not that far,"

I climbed up onto his back, and he took off again, as fast as his legs carried him.

I could see every leaf, every branch, and every sliver of sunlight that glinted off of my Dad's skin.

"Hold on, tight, sweetheart," He said, as he quickly climbed up a tree, and jumped over all of them, in a huge leap.

I threw back my head, and laughed.

We finally landed in a clearing, somewhere near Canada.

He let me down, and together, we ran side by side and drank from bears, mountain lions, and a herd of deer.

Soon, I was full, and we headed back home.

"I loved today, Daddy!" I said as we ran through the woods together.

"I loved today, too, Darling,"

"I love you, Dad," I said, touching his arm, to prove my point. I showed him my favorite memory. Us hunting, and laughing together, just him and me.

He stopped, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Renesmee," He said, emotion thick in his voice.

"I love you, too, darling, I love you, too,"

He scooped me up in his arms, just like a baby, and carried me the rest of the way home. I couldn't have had a better day than today, with my Dad.

Together, him and I, could get through so much.

And now, with Jake finally back, I knew, I just knew, that I was truly loved by everyone I knew.

"You're absolutely right," Dad said, as we leaped over the river.

"We all love you very much. We'll never, ever let anything happen to you." Mom ran outside, and Dad set me down, to hug Mom. Moments like these made me wonder. Would Jake and I be that way, when we get married? Or would we be different from them?

Dad turned, and pulled me into the hug.

"You'll find that out soon enough, sweetheart. When the time is right,"

I threw my arms around both my parents.

"I love you, both, so much,"

"We love you, too," Dad said, kissing my forehead.

"Tomorrow, I'll bond with you," Mom promised me.

"I'm looking forward to it," I said.

"And Daddy?"

"Hmm?" "Thank you, again, for bonding with me, today. That was the best day I've ever had, with you,"

He chuckled, and tousled my hair.

We all linked arms, and walked inside.

My life couldn't have been more perfect.

a/n:

So ... what did you think?

I know thit was a short chapter, I apologize. But so much is going on, what with finishing school and all.

Good news, though, during summer vacation, I should be able to update more frequently4 Maybe even every two days, every day, if you're lucky!

Thanks for reading!

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	8. Chapter 8: A Day With My Mommy

Chapter 8

I hope you like this one. It has some of New Moon in here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still, sadly don't own Twilight.

The next day, as promised, Mom bonded with me.

She woke me up at seven, that morning. She made me my favorite breakfast, and then, we sat by the river for a while.

"Mom?" I asked, as we skipped stones. "Yes?" She asked turning to face me.

"Is it true you wanted me to be a boy?"

She smiled at me, lovingly.

"Oh sweetie, I thought you would be. I thought you might have been a Edward Jacob. But when you were born, nothing else mattered when I saw your beautiful face when you were finally in my arms,"

A few tears slipped down my cheeks.

"Oh, mom," I choked out.

"Don't cry, darling. I love you so much, noone could ever replace you,"

She took me in her arms, and held me.

I remember the day you were born. You were so small, and so beautiful. You looked just like your Daddy. Everything about you, resembled him, except your eyes, of course,"

A small giggle escaped my lips.

"During my transformation, there was nothing else I thought about. You were on my mind, during those three days. When I woke up, they wouldn't let me see you, until I hunted."

"But, you wouldn't have lost your control, Mom,"

"Well, they thought since I was a newborn, and you were half-human, that I would."

"Oh, I see, but in the end, you didn't, right?"

"Right, though, all of that strength went to me almost ripping Jacob's throat out, when I found out he'd imprinted on you, and that he had nicknamed you after the Loch Ness monster,"

"Oh, Mom. I remember that," I said, smiling.

"When you showed me your point of view on that, I couldn't help feeling so guilty about what I'd almost done,"

"Mom, I forgive you for that. But, tell me, what made you kiss Jacob, three months before I was born?" She sighed, and looked at me, apologetically.

"Nessie, are you sure you want to hear this story?" "Absolutely, Mom,"

"Well, I was in a love triangle, type thing. Jacob, your Dad and I. I was torn between them both, you see. The day I kissed him, was during another confrontation."

"What sort of confrontation?"

"Remember the vampire, Victoria I told you about, two days ago?" "Yeah, what about her?"

"Well ... she created an army of vampires, to try to kill me,"

"Are you serious?" "Serious, she was trying to avenge her mate, James's death."

"So, Jacob showed up to tell you he loved you?" I asked, curiously, as I tossed a pretty purple-ish blue-ish stone into the water.

"No, not exactly, he was in the fight," Mom said, standing up, and holding her hand out to me.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" I grabbed her hand, and stood up. We walked hand in hand down the river.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, it was the morning of the fight, and he was about to leave for the fighting field, and I didn't want him to leave me, like he said he would."

"Why would he have left?" I asked, hopping over a few boulders.

"Because, I wouldn't leave your father for him," "So then what?"

"We started talking, me begging him to stay, him refusing,"

"And then you kissed him?" I asked.

"I asked him to do it," Mom said.

I stared at her, shocked.

"Mom! You did not!"

"I did, I said, "Why don't you kiss me Jacob?" You should have seen his face, he was shocked,"

"So, Mom. Is he a good kisser?"

Mom laughed. "Honey, I can't tell you that, that's for you to find out when the time is right," I smiled up at her.

"Thanks, Mom. That means a lot,"

"You're welcome, sweetheart and he is a good kisser." I threw my arms around my Mom's neck, and laughed.

"I thought that was for me to find out?" I asked.

"Well, I decided I should tell you, especially since you'll experience it yourself soon," She said, smiling mysteriously.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" "Nothing, I just said that you'd experience it soon,"

"You know something, don't you, Mom?"

"Now, why ever would you think that?" She asked, as she grabbed onto a branch of a nearby tree and began swinging back and forth. "Because you and Aunt Alice are really, really close, and she tells you everything. So, you know something, don't you?" She sighed in defeat, and turned to me.

"Yes, yes, fine. She told me something. You'll have your first kiss soon. I'm not saying today. But maybe tomorrow, or maybe after the Volturi's gone. You know, a kiss of happiness?"

"Mom!" I almost shouted.

"Calm down, calm down, I'm only telling you this one thing, but you can't think about it around your father, understood?" "Yes, I understand," I said, bouncing excitedly.

"It's after the Volturi fight, that's all I'm revealing,"

"Ugh, I have to wait two and a half more weeks for this?" I asked, pouting. Mom took my hand and we began walking back to the house.

"Now, now Renesmee, the time will fly by, I promise," "Mom, it seems like a long time," I complained.

"It does, but you'll find distractions," I had to wait almost a month for my first kiss with your dad," She said.

"Oh, really, where'd he take you for your first kiss, the meadow you guys always run off too?" I asked, jokingly.

"Um ... actually, yes, that's where it happened, well, not there exactly,"

"Then, where?" Mom stopped in the middle of the path, and smiled at me.

"Well, it was more, near the forest, than the meadow. Only a few feet from my old truck I used to drive,"

"You mean that big old red one that's sitting in Grandpa Charlie's drive?"

"That's the one."

"Wow, Mom, I can't believe you used to drive that,"

"I used to do a lot of things that you wouldn't believe I could do. For example, I cliff dived once," I gasped, "Mom, why?"

"Well, ask Jacob, he offered to take me,"

"Why would he offer that?"

"It was during the time that your father had left me here. I was hanging out with Jacob one day, when we saw Sam, and a few others jumping off a cliff. Me, being the scared girl that I was back then, screeched in fear, and flew out of the truck, worried about them. And you know what Jacob did then?" I laughed. "What?"

"He laughed at me."

"Why did he laugh?"

"Because I was freaking out that they would die, of course So then he told me what they were doing ... and I said I wanted to try it. So he offered I said yes,"

"Interesting,"

"Yeah, but do you want to know why I did that, and other things I'll tell you about?"

"Why?" "BECAUSE, when your father was gone, I'd always hear him whenever I was about to do something childish or wreckless,"

"Oh, wow, Mom. That's really weird, to me,"

"It does sound weird. But like I was saying, I cliff dived. I was impatient. The only reason I did it was to see if I heard your Dad's voice,"

"And did you hear it, Mom?" "Yes, I did,"

"What did he tell you? Or I mean, what did you hear him say?"

She looked deep in thought before she answered, "This is exactly what happened..."

I sat on a boulder, and Mom began, "I was on the edge, ready to jump, when I heard him."

"Bella."

_Yes?_ I didn't answer out loud, for fear that the sound of my voice would shatter the beautiful illusion. He sounded so real, so close. It was only when he was disapproving like this that I could hear the true memory of his voice-the velvet texture and the musical intonation that made up the most perfect of all voices."

"Was this the only time you heard him, before you jumped?" I asked.

"No, there's more."

She sighed, and continued.

"Don't do this," he pleaded.

_You wanted me to be human,_ I reminded him. _ Well,_ _watch_ _me._

"Please. For me."

_But you won't stay with me any other way._

"Please." It was just a whisper in the blowing rain that tossed my hair and drenched my clothes-making me as wet as if this were my second jump of the day.

"You were going to jump in the rain, Mom? Did you get sick?"

"No, could you please stop interrupting?" She asked, politely.

"Oh, sorry, Momma."

"Okay, now where was I. Oh, right. I rolled up onto the balls of my feet.

"No, Bella!" He was angry now, and the anger was so lovely.

I smiled and raised my arms straight out, as if I were going to dive, lifting my face into the rain. But it was too ingrained from years of swimming at the public pool-feet first, first time. I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring ...

And I flung myself off the cliff." Mom looked at me, a little sad.

"Did Jacob find you, there Mom?"

"No, I fell into the sea. I'd thought I was doing a pretty great job, for a first time. But of course, I didn't see the huge wave coming my way. It swallowed me, and pushed me deep into the water. Before my head hit a rock, I thought I'd seen your father, right beside me, swimming with me,"

"Was it him?"

"No, it was another elusion. Now, this is where your man saved my life." I smiled, hugely at her.

"He pulled me out of the water, and took me onto the shore. He practically pounded all the water out of me. I had jumped at the wrong time, you see. Harry Clearwater Seth's father had just passed away due to a heart attack,"

"Wow, Mom, that's sad,"

"Yeah, it was, but that day Alice returned, and things started going back to normal ... somewhat. But today's not the day for all those stories,"

"Aw, Mom, please?" "No, not today, sweetheart, it's getting late, and dark, almost. We don't want to risk a surprise visit from the twitches," We were just about to get up, when a dark shadow came through the trees. It looked like a strong, muscular vampire, almost like Emmett. He had on a volturi cloak.

Mom paled, more if that was even possible.

"Felix?" She asked.

"You bet, supp?" He dropped the hood of the cloak to reveal Emmett's huge dimpled grin.

"Hah hah! Gotcha, Bells," Mom let go of my arm.

"Go inside, I have some things to take care of," She said, smiling.

Emmett backed away. "I'm sorry, guys, I didn't mean to scare you,"

"You're not getting away, so easily," I heard Dad say, from behind me. He lunged toward Emmett, Mom on his heels.

"Oh, they left me out of the fun, thanks, Mom," I muttered. Jake came over to where I was.

"You want to join in on the fun the rest of us are planning for Emmett, Ness?" He asked, draping his arm around my shoulders.

I sighed happily and grinned up at him.

"Yes, please," I said.

He started walking us toward the house.

"Well, let's hurry up, I'm pretty sure Alice needs some of your ideas,"

I laughed, and took his hand. We both dashed for the steps, as fast as we could.

I hoped that these next two weeks would fly by.

a/n

So... how'd you all like this chapter? Chapter nine should be up by Wednesday, my last day of school! I'm so excited, because this means more chapters for you all to read! Thank you, to all of those who put me on their Author Alert, and Favorite stories. That means so much.

From now on, I will dedicate each chapter to who ever reviewed the last chapter, first. So, to start that off, this chapter is dedicated to Lauren3638. I appreciate your review!

Well, all for now!

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	9. Chapter 9: Duck Attack

CHAPTER 9

Duck Attack

a/n

Alright, the revenge you've all been waiting for!

I do hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I still, sadly do not own Twilight.

Jacob and I strolled through the door, all smiles.

"Okay, glad you're back," Alice said, clapping her hands together.

"Rose? What's Emmett's biggest fear?" Tanya asked casually.

"He's never told me," She said.

"What? You've got to be serious," I said, laughing.

"Wait ... actually he did tell me,"

"What is it? Tell! Tell!" Esme said, joining in on the fun. Carlisle was upstairs, running some tests on Emily.

"Well, when I tell you, you have to promise me you won't say a word. Actually, I might have an idea." "Okay, spill it," Kate said, eagerly, leaning forward in her chair.

"He's afraid of ducks," Rose said, smirking.

"Of ... ducks?" Esme asked, surprised.

"Yes, ducks. Ever since he was five," I couldn't help the huge hiccup of a laugh that escaped me. I leaned against Jacob, as I laughed.

"Oh, dear," Esme said, chuckling.

"So, what's your plan?" I asked, almost out of breath.

"I know all of you especially Nessie want to get back at Emmett for that Felix impersonation, a couple of minutes ago. So, I think we should dress up as ducks ..."

"But he'd know they're fake," Tanya interrupted.

"Exactly. So, I shipped in ducks. We'll get sponges with their blood and ..."

"Oh, no you won't," Esme said.

"Or, we could just have Benjamin dress up as the duck."

"Why me, and not Little Miss Mary-Kate over there?" Ben said, gesturing to Kate.

"I wouldn't look good in a duck costume, besides, you're the one that does great animal impersonations. And, Zafrina could make him see you as a real duck." She said, crossing her arms.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Rose said, turning to Zafrina. "Do you mind?" She asked, eagerly.

"Not at all, he owes me a few lost grizzlies, from the last time I was here experiencing your new diet. Which, by the way, is actually quite good,"

"Alright, so it's settled, then?" I asked. "Yes, it's settled," Rose said, quickly standing and motioning for Ben to follow her.

"Never listening to you again," He muttered under his breath as he passed Kate on his way upstairs.

"Someone go tell Carlisle, Bella, and Edward," Tanya said excitedly.

"I'll tell Carlisle," Alice said, darting up the stairs.

Mom and Dad came through the door, smiles on their faces.

"He's out hunting," Mom said.

"And, I already heard the plan," Dad said.

"Okay, now, what parts do we play in this?" I asked.

Rose came downstairs, then, leading a grumbling Duck behind her.

"I present ... Monsieur Benjamin Le Duck!"

"I prefer quack, quack, Benjamin," He said, huffing behind the beak.

"Now, I heard your last question, and you'll act like it's not affecting you. Bella will put all of us, accept for Emmett, under her shield. It'll be great!" I smiled in agreement.

"Okay, hurry, he'll be here in twenty!" Alice said, flying down the stairs, Carlisle, Emily and Sam following close behind her.

We waited impatiently for Emmett to get back. Mom made sure she had everything to perfection with her shield.

Two minutes before he arrived, we all arranged ourselves in our places.

We heard him humming to himself as he walked up the backsteps.

As soon as he opened the door, Zafrina began to work her magic.

"What the ... oh no! a duck!"

"Quack! quack! quaaaaaack!" Benjamin lunged at him, and Emmett let out a girlie screech. I busted up laughing. Jacob tried to calm me.

"What's all the screeching about, son?" Carlisle asked Emmett.

"Carlisle, are you blind? You can't see that ... duck a few feet away?" Emmett asked, backing slowly out the door.

"Honey, sit down," Esme said, pulling a chair from the dining room.

"No! The ... the ... duck! it's just a few feet away!"

"Quack! quack!" Ben shouted, as he ran full-speed toward Emmett's shaking form in the doorway.

"No! no! no! no! Please. Don't hurt my butt again! I never meant to steal your bread when I was little. I didn't know you would come back! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please? Please Sir Duck? Please?"

We all just kept staring at Emmett with blank expressions.

"I didn't even know they could live that long," Rose said sarcasticly.

"I guess Emmett's brain expanded about two melimeters, just now," Tanya said, snorting.

Emmett turned to us, an unbelieving look on his face.

"You've got to be kidding. You seriously can't see him?"

"No, now, come and take a seat," Carlisle said, his bottom lip trembling with effort.

Sir Duck stood still as Emmett passed him, to sit next to Carlisle.

"Now, tell me about this ... duck you see,"

"It's big, yellow, and it's looking right at me!"

"Dear, are you sure you're alright?" Esme asked.

"Mom! Stop it! You have to believe me! The duck ..."

"Quack! quack! quack! quack!"

Ben lunged at him again, his beak wide open.

"Noooo! please! Carlisle, Daddy! Help!"

"Son, I can't help if I can't see it," Carlisle said, his lips pressing together, trying to fight back a smile.

"Nessie, don't you see him?" Emmett asked, looking over at me.

"Dearest Uncle Emmett. I don't. Sorry." I said, sighing.

"I'll be happy to psychoanalyze you, if you'd like," Leah mumbled from the couch.

"I don't need that, I just want the duck to go, away!"

"Emmett, look at me," Carlisle said.

Emmett turned to Carlisle, his eyes wide with fear.

"Now, what kind of blood did you drink?"

"Bear blood! What else do you think it was? Mountain lion?"

"Hands off those!" Dad growled from beside Mom.

"Are you sure that bear wasn't poisoned?"

"What! No! Of course it wasn't ..." He trailed off, deep in thought now.

"Are you sure ... it didn't eat ... a duck?" Kate asked, smirking at him.

"No! He didn't ... or did he? Oh no! I must've drank from a bear who ate that duck's great-great-great son, or something! Carlisle, what're we going to do? You have to help me, Dad, please, please, please? Dad? Please? I promise to never call you Pops, Gramps, or Old man, again! I just need your help!"

"Let me think, and see what I can do," Carlisle said, standing and heading for the stairs.

"No! Daddy! Don't leave me alone with the evil duck!" Carlisle sighed.

"You have two dozen protectors here. You'll be fine,"

"Please? Let me go with you!"

"No, stay. Or I won't help you, at all."

"Fine, fine," Emmett said, curling into himself on the couch, next to Esme.

She reached out and began stroking his hair.

"It'll be ok, sweetheart. I promise, everything will get back to normal. Don't worry," She leaned down, and kissed the top of his head, as he shook with fear.

"Emmett, what if I show you, that this duck isn't evil?" Tia asked, walking over to the duck, and patting it's head.

"Quaack quaack!" The duck flapped it's wings, excitedly.

"No! get away from him, he's going to bite you!" Emmett shouted.

"No he's not. He's happy to see me," Tia said, scooping Ben The Duck into er arms, and carrying him over to Emmett. The duck let out a loud squawk.

"No!" Emmett jumped off the stairs, and almost knocked Carlisle over.

"Calm down, please?" Carlisle said, sitting on the couch.

Emmett weddged his huge frame between both his parents, just as Zafrina did something none of us were expecting. Mom let down her shield so we could all see about a million ducks coming his way.

I giggled quietly to myself.

"So ... what are we going to ... Ahhhh Dad look!" Emmett said, pointing toward the doorway.

Carlisle looked up, from a thick book he'd brought down from his study.

Alice had pasted a fake front cover on an encyclopedia. It had a picture of the duck, and the title read: "_One Hundred Ways To get Rid Of Ducks,"_

"What, now?" Carlisle asked, sounding annoyed.

"All ... of those ducks! Mommy!" He wailed, wrapping his arms around Esme's neck, and hiding his head in her hair.

"Sshhh, sweetie," Esme said, trying to calm him.

Carlisle flipped through the book, to where it talked about ducks.

"It says here, we can chase it away, or just simply ... kill it," He said, closing the book.

"No, don't kill him," Emmett said, from behind Esme's hair.

"Just let him outside, Tia." He said, his body shaking.

"Hey, Emmett, look at him. Jacob said, taking Ben from Tia's arms. Ben squirmed, his wings going at fifty mph.

"Quack! Quack! No! Quack! Get Quack Me Quack! Out quack! of Quack here!" He pleaded between quacks.

"See, Dad he talks! Let him out! He'll probably bite me, if you don't let him go!"

Tia sighed and took the duck to the door.

"Say bye bye to Uncle Emmett," She said, kissing the ducks forehead.

"Quack! Bye Quaaaack! Emmett quack!"

"Ahh! It spoke!" He said, shaking, again.

The duck flapped his wings, and darted out the door, quacking all the way to the river. Rosalie quickly followed with a pan of bread.

Mom let down her shield just in time for us to see all the ducks following Ben.

"It's over now, dear, you can come out," Esme said.

Emmett jumped up, and frantically looked around the room.

"Are you sure they're all gone?" He asked Carlisle.

"I don't know, I never saw those ducks," Carlisle said, walking up the stairs to put his "Duck book," away.

"Wait, if you didn't see the duck, how come Tia lifted him up, and where's Ben, and Rose?"

"I didn't lift him up, are you going nuts?" Tia asked.

Just then, Ben and Rose strolled through the door, jugs of animal blood in there hands.

"What's going on in here?" Rose asked, setting the jugs down on the table.

"I swear, I just saw a billion ducks!"

"No, you're seeing things, honey." Rose said, walking over to him.

"No, I swear! I wasn't! What if he comes back?"

"He won't, he'll stay away, and go to where he came from," Mom said.

"Which is, where?" Emmett asked.

"Your brain, Duh!" I said.

"No! He didn't come from there! He was in the middle of the living room when I came in!"

"No, Ben was standing there, weren't you Ben?" Dad asked.

"Of course, I was just talking about hunting strategies, with Kate."

"How am I going to get you all to believe me?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," I said, yawning.

"All of this duck nonsense tired me out," Jake said, standing up, his hand outstretched for me.

I took it, and smiled at Mom and Dad.

"Good night, all. Emmett, I do really hope you figure this out," I said, hugging him. He quickly jumped back.

"Ahh, a duck!" I looked down at the duck on my shirt.

"Its fake. Don't scream," I said, patting his head.

"Are you sure? He's not going to jump out at me, is he?"

"No, now stop thinking about it, please?"

"Okay, okay. Night, kid,"

"Night, Emm," I shouted, as I ran up the stairs.

"Emmett," Mom said, her voice strained. She sounded like she was about to burst.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when Edward said he'd pay you back for scaring Nessie and I?"

"Yeah. What about that?"

"Well, that Duck incident ... um, well, you weren't imagining it, there was a duck here,"

"What?" Emmett asked, shocked.

I pulled Jake down the stairs.

"Don't ever mess with us, again," I said.

"That duck was real." I said.

"Not exactly, it was me, dressed in a duck costume," Ben said, correcting me.

"Zafrina made you see Ben as a real duck," Esme said, chuckling.

"That's what you get for drinking from those grizzlies you didn't let me have!" Zafrina said.

"But ... why did you do this?" He asked, just as we heard a crash from somewhere upstairs.

"What the ... heck?" Emmett asked standing up, and speeding up the stairs.

"What was that?" Esme asked.

"Um ... remember those ducks I said I ordered.

"Yeah," I said.

"I think that they just escaped," She said, panicked now.

"Uh ... oh," Tanya whispered. Suddenly, there was a loud squawk, and Emmett flew down the stairs, about a dozen ducks behind him.

"What is this?" He shouted.

"I ... don't know," Rose said, backing away.

"Rosalie, how could you?"

"Well, I was trying to get you back for scaring Nessie, and besides, those have been there for three days, you haven't noticed?"

"No! I haven't been up there in three days. I'm sad now!" He ran out the door, screeching, all of the ducks flying behind.

I started laughing, hysterically.

"Oh, my, gosh ... That was too ... funny!" I said, grabbing my sides. Jake's body was shaking with silent laughter.

"This just made my day!" Alice said, cackling.

"I should have paralyzed him," Gianna said, grinning. Her golden eyes dancing.

"We'll think about doing that, next time," Carlisle said, laughing, now.

"What a great day," I said, out of breath.

"Good night, again," I said, heading up the stairs, to take a well deserved shower, and a good twelve hours of sleep.

"I'll see you when you're done," Jake said, opening the door to my room.

I smiled, and walked into the bathroom.

I couldn't have had a better day than today.

a/n: So? What did you think? I hope I made you all laugh!

Thanks for all of the reviews I've gotten.

Also, i have a poll up for you all to vote on! Please vote! Please?

Happy Reading!

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	10. Chapter 10: Tears and mud?

CHAPTER 10

Tears and .. Mud?

A/N

OhMy Gosh 13 reviews! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter the action begins! Don't worry this story's going to have a sequel. Though I'd need a great title for , plese enjoy this chapter, I'll ramble at the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephinie Meyer owns it all!

The days after the Duck Attack, things calmed down. Emmett and Rose forgave each other, thank goodness. It was time to practice fighting strategies. According to Alice, the Volturi were thinking about coming sooner.

I just couldn't help thinking about something. Why couldn't I fight with them? I was just as strong as a full vampire.

"Absolutely not!" Dad almost shouted at me, one night. He'd caught me thinking about this, again.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You know you can't. That would put you in more danger,"

"Dad, I'm just as capable as anyone else in this house is. I can fight!"

I was angry now. Why didn't he have faith in me?"

"Nessie, we don't want you getting hurt!"

"Well, you're already hurting me, by not trusting, or believing in me."

"Why would you think that?" Dad asked, his voice softer now.

"Dad, if you would just let me fight, I could show you, that I'm just like you. I'm just as strong as you are."

"But ... Nessie, you can't. You're staying in the back lines, and that's final."

"No, I'm going to fight. I'm going to rip Felix to shreds, if it's the last thing I do!"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you will not fight!" Dad shouted. I was shocked. He'd never yelled at me.

"Edward! don't yell at her!" Mom said, running in from outside.

"She wants to fight. That's insane!"

"And? There's no harm in that,"

"No harm? No harm? She'll be crushed, Bella,"

"No she won't, Edward. Gosh, why do you have to be so stubborn sometimes? She can fight if she wants."

"Isabella Marie Cullen, she will not fight!" Dad hissed.

"I will fight, Dad. Alice said I would! So I am! And there's nothing anyone can say. I'm only fighting because I love you. If you don't care about my love for you, then fine!" I said, tears stinging my eyes.

"For the last time, you. Will not. Fight! No arguments! You will not! Do you understand?" He asked, angrily.

I turned to him, the tears already beginning to fall.

"Fine! I won't just so it'll make you happy! And what happened to you never yelling at me? Wasn't that your promise to yourself? I thought it was, it said so in one of those books! What happened to me being your little girl? What happened to "I'll let her do whatever she asks, so she can experience everything as much as possible,"?"

He stared at me, anger quickly leaving his face. I didn't wait for his response. I turned, and ran for the stairs.

"Nessie, wait, please?" He called after me. I didn't care.

I slammed the door to mine and Jake's room, and flung myself on the bed, sobs rising from my chest.

There was a soft knocking on the door.

"If you're name's Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Go away!" I shouted angrily.

"It's only me," Jake's voice came from the other side.

"And me," Mom said, quietly.

I didn't get up.

I heard Mom fiddling with the knob, before she unlocked it with one of Alice's old credit cards.

I heard her close the door quietly behind her, as Jake and her approached me.

I felt Jake's warm hand push my hair from my face.

"I leave for two hours, and I come back and you're in tears, what's wrong?" He asked, laying down next to me. Mom stood at the foot of my bed, just watching.

"Dad ... yelled at me ... and ..." I didn't get to finish. The tears just kept coming. I put my hand on Jake's face, and replayed the whole entirety of that horrible exchange.

Jake lifted me into his lap, so Mom could sit next to us.

"Why doesn't he believe in me, Mommy?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, he doesn't want to lose you," She said, stroking my hair.

"Mom, he wouldn't lose me. I'm just as strong. Yes, my heart beats. Yes, I eat human food. And yes, I sleep. That doesn't make me that different from you, and Daddy. Look at Jake," I said, smiling through my tears.

"He eats, and sleeps, and he hunts like us. But that doesn't stop him from fighting, does it?"

"I also shift into an enormous wolf," Jake added.

"So? That doesn't stop you, does it?" I asked.

"No, what's your point here, Nessa?"

"My point is, I can fight. It's just Dad not letting me. I won't get hurt, if anything, he'd be the first one I'd call if I was in danger. Can't he understand? I love him too much to lose him, too. But him not letting me do things, makes me feel like he doesn't trust me."

Mom rapped her arms around me. Well, as much as she could, since Jake held me, too.

"Sweetie, he trusts you. I would know. And I'm pretty sure he knows you'd call him, first. It's just too much for him to deal with. If you get hurt, he'd blame himself for it, because he let you fight."

I sighed, reality hitting me. Mom was right about that part. Dad was so protective of me. I guess I understood, now.

"Okay, I understand that, but he still yelled at me. He promised he'd never, ever yell at me," I said, feeling a lump rise in my throat again.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm pretty sure he feels bad, now."

"Where'd he go, anyway?" Jake asked.

"Out, to think. I guess." Mom said.

"He better feel terrible," Jake muttered.

"Be nice," Mom said.

"Can I be alone now?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, C'mon, Jake. We have to practice." Mom said.

Of course, I wouldn't be out there. I'd never be out there. I'd just be a statue, standing on the sidelines, watching. Like always.

Jake seemed reluctant to leave.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Look, if Nessie doesn't fight, I won't, it's only fair. Imprints are supposed to be together, whenever we're together. So, unless things change, I won't fight,"

Mom smiled at Jake.

"You know, I always knew you'd be a great partner for my daughter. I'll tell Edward," She left the room, and closed the door behind her.

I threw my arms around Jake's neck.

"Oh, Jake you didn't have to do that,"

"Nessie, I never want to leave you again. And if Edward doesn't let you fight, I won't either."

Our moment of joy was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Renesmee, could I come in?"

Oh, glory, Dad. What did he want? To tell Jacob that he had no choice but to fight? To rip yet another piece of happiness away from my day?

"No, not that," Dad said, reading my thoughts.

He pushed open the door, and stood in the doorway.

"I'd like to apologize by the way I acted. I know that it was wrong of me to act so selfishly, and not thinking about how you would feel. I feel really bad for that now. I'm sorry sweetheart. I never ever meant to hurt you. Will you forgive me?"

I sighed. Really thinking about it. I knew this was cruel of me. But I had to test this out.

"Dad, I know this might sound horrible. But I'll forgive you, only if you let me fight with you. Because you take me out, and you lose Jake. You keep me in, you gain an extra fighter."

Dad's crooked grin flashed across his face.

"Oh, Nessie. I was going to let you fight either way. I wouldn't want to let you miss out on this experience, now, would I?"

I jumped off the bed, and hugged my Dad.

"Oh, Daddy. I love you. And I'm sorry for acting so stupid. I'll never act like that again." His arms tightened around me.

"I'll hold you to that," He said, kissing the top of my forehead.

"Now, let's go down there, and you can show me what you can do," He said, taking my hand, and leading me out the door.

"You coming, Jake?" I asked.

"Of course," Jake said, jumping up to follow us.

As soon as we came out, I was grabbed into a bone-crushing hug.

"Did he say yes?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Why else do you think I'm out here?" I asked, smiling gratefully at Dad.

"Let's begin," Emmett boomed.

For the next three hours we got dirty with all the effort we put into it. And the fact that Emmett always dumped me in the mud.

"Emmett," Mom said, angrily.

"What? I always do that to the people I fight with."

"Not my daughter! You loon!"

Emmett stared at her, shocked.

"Bells, you've never called me ... a what's that word again? Bloon?"

"No, loon, now apologize."

Emmett smiled sheepishly at me.

"I'm sorry, kiddo,"

"Oh, no problem!" I said, pushing into the mud, and running off to the protection I needed at this point.

"Daddy!" I shouted, before flying into his arms.

He threw me onto his back.

Emmett charged, not before slipping on another mud puddle.

"Hey, you're turning into a "pre-Bella," Seth said, laughing.

"Oh, yes. Remember when you teased me?" Mom asked.

Emmett spit it a mouthful of mud.

"Yeah, so?" He asked, standing.

"It's my turn!" Mom said, grinning.

"That's it," Emmett said, grabbing a handful of mud.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mom said, running for Dad,"

"Sorry, love. I'm afraid I can only protect so much," Dad teased, before taking her in his arms. I leapt off his back, and ran to Jake. He barked out a laugh, as I clambered onto his back. It was hard to forget that the last time I was up here, was two years ago.

Jake sprang forward circling Emmett deffensively.

Mom threw a mud ball at Emmett's head.

"And ... when did this become a mud fight? I wasn't invited," Carlisle asked.

"Would you like to join, Grandpa?" I asked, grinning.

"Well, of course, this is my backyard after all. Let's all join in on this adventure. We've had enough fighting for the day," He said, scooping up a bunch of mud, throwing it at Esme.

"Let the wars begin!" Jasper shouted.

"Werewolves and half-breeds against vampires!" Alice said, excitedly.

"No, Boys against girls!" Tanya said.

"How about couples against couples?" Dad asked.

"Fair enough, okay, wolves, would you like to phase? Or stay in your wolf form?"

"They say human," Dad said, smirking. I jumped off Jake's back, and waited as he and the wolves went into the woods to phase.

When they came back, we all got in our positions.

"Ready ... set ... go!" I shouted.

Jake scooped me into his arms, and threw me on his back, again.

"Hey, what about those of us who don't have imprints?" Seth asked.

"Pair up with someone else," Leah said.

"Okay, go!" I shouted again.

I don't know what happened first. Alice jumping on Seth, or Carlisle's handful of mud hitting my face. But whatever it was, it began a messy war.

In just two days, the Volturi would be coming to try to kill us. But I knew that my family, friends, and Jacob, as weird, and as silly as they all were, would be there, protecting each other. I couldn't wait until it was all said and done.

My first kiss was only two days away. And honestly, I got butterflies everytime I thought about it.

I was glad Mom put her shield over me, because I'm pretty sure Dad would have been pissed if he heard everything I was thinking just now.

Only forty-eight hours in counting to go!

Could they go by any faster?

A/n

So? What did you think?While I begin the sequel to this story...I was thinking of posting another story. It'll still be Twilight, of if Bela had a sister? Would you all like a Sneak peek of what I got on it so far? Let me know in reviews!

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	11. Chapter 11: Fight

CHAPTER 11

The Fight

A/n I hope you like this chapter! The action has arrived!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

The two days before the fight, we just sat around, Aunt Aliceletting us know if there was anything new. From the reports she gave us, they were getting closer every hour.

"Remember, you can use your gift for evil!" Rose said, smiling at me.

"How, so?" Huelen asked.

"She can show them anything that they might want to know, so they can get distracted." Alice said, smiling.

"Anything, at all?" I asked.

"Of course." Dad answered for Alice.

"Nothing too bad, either, Ness," Jake said, patting my shoulder. We'd become closer, after the mud fight.

Now, here we sat in the front yard, ready. I'd gone to bed, early yesterday, with Jake, of course.

The weather, I noticed was different from the last time we gathered. The sun was just barely peeking through the clouds, the air wasn't that cold. It felt like Spring.

"Are they here, yet?" Mom asked in a whisper.

"They just passed the treaty line," Dad said. "I can already hear their thoughts,"

"Hear they come," Carlisle said, from the front of the lines.

They came in the same formation that they did, two years ago.

This time, though, I knew we wouldn't be afraid,"

As soon as they stopped, Aro stepped forward, his hand outstretched toward Carlisle.

"Carlisle, my dear friend, its been a short time since I saw you last. Who would have thought that we would meet for the same reason as before? Though, I'm afraid we won't be leaving here without a fight."

"It saddens me to know that," Caius added bitterly.

"Now, now, brother, do not add more to my speech that I already perfected so well," Aro said.

"Let us just leave in peace," Marcus said in his whispery voice.

"II'm afraid we can not do that," Aro said. "We came for two reasons… one like I said, the same as before. The second… a little different."

"And what are these two reasons you speak of, Aro?" Carlisle said, annoyed.

"First and foremost, the half-breed. She still lives. We must destroy her."

I heard low snarls coming from our side.

"I thought that she would continue living? Did we not establish this two years ago"? Carlisle asked, angrily, now.

"Oh, we would have kept to that promise, if it were not for the fact, that it seems, that she has.. to put it mildly, become great friends with one of your… alliances," Caius hissed.

"Is that the only reasons you have to destroy my granddaughter?" Carlisle asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, now any last words?" Caius asked.

"You. Will. Not Survive!" Kate screeched.

"We do have a third reason, now that I think about it," Aro said thoughtfully, his eyes coming to rest on Gianna.

I felt her stiffen from beside me.

"Be strong." Mom whispered.

"Why, dear have you turned to the Cullen Coven for support, family, and comfort?" Caius asked.

"I saw the light," was all she said.

"I think there is more that the girl will not wish to speak so publicly about," Aro said, calmly.

"That is all I have to say, Aro. You all are nothing but evil. You all sickened me. Especially Jane. The way she treated Jacob would not have been something I would have done. You only wanted me to stay with your sadistic family for my powers. All those lies, Alec. All of those gross lies about you loving me were all nothing but jokes. You all must die! And I will not stop, until I have made sure my new friends the Cullens, and Wolves destroy you!" There was a low rumble somewhere in the distance. A storm must've been on its way.

"Those were not lies!" Alec yeled.

"I'm not going to discuss this with you, any further," Gianna said, looking straight at him. She must have used her gift, because his knees buckled, and he fell to the ground.

There was a moment of silence after this.

I felt braver than ever at this moment. I didn't care about my safety, I just wanted them all dead. I felt an irresistible urge to spring forward. I curled back my teeth, and growled. I saw Dad's lips twitch at the corners, when he saw this.

I watched intently as Alec fell, and I watched as Jane sprang forward, and attacked Kate.

The fighting began.

I saw Alec's small form running towards us after he recovered. I jumped out of the way, just as he tried grabbing me. Gianna pounced on him, and used her gift, again.

"Get him, now!" she shouted.

I grabbed him, and snapped his head off with my teeth. I saw Dad and Emmett restling with Felix. Mom was battling it out with Renata, who didn't seem to care that Aro was unprotected.

I quickly dismantled Alec, and through him in a fire Dad had started before this all started.

"No!" Chelsea screeched as she came for me.

Gianna couldn't help me, now. She was trying to kill Afton.

I dodged Chelsea as fast as I could.

I saw from the corner of my eye, that the Volturi was already missing 3.

She leapt onto my back, and wrapped her hands around my throat.

"You. Will. Die!" she screamed. I threw her off into the fire raging behind me. She screamed as flames consumed her.

I looked for Jake, and saw him ripping Santiago to shreds.

I saw Mom struggling against Aro, then. I ran over, and leapt onto his back.

"Don't ever touch my mother again!" I hissed, rapping my hands around his throat. I replayed a vision of Renata getting thrown in the fire a few seconds before.

A strangled shriek came from his lips. Mom took that opportunity to help me snap his head off. We threw it in the fire.

Carlisle and Caius circled each other, snarling.

Caius grabbed him from behind and threw him onto the ground, his hands circled around his throat, tightly.

This was what really made me snap. I felt my muscles tighten and coil, as I sprang forward a loud, menacing growl from low in my throat rising up into my mouth.

I sprang into the air, and attacked Caius. I pinned him to the ground, replaying Aro's death for him.

"Carlisle. Now!" I said struggling to keep him on the ground.

"No! Not Aro! Brother! No!" Carlisle moved my hands and grabbed his throat tighter than I'd ever seen him do before.

"You will pay for everything you've done," Carlisle said coldly before snapping his head off.

I tossed it into the fire, and together, we ran over to help Esme with Athenodora.

I saw that the wolves were getting a lot taken care of too.

Athenodora was putting up a good fight. She grabbed Esme by the shoulders, and squeezed. Carlisle snarled, and sprang in between them. The both of them seemed to have it under control.

Just then, I saw Felix grabbing Jake by the throat. I shrieked with anger, and I ran forward, and leapt onto his back.

"Leave. My. Man. Alone! I hissed.

I grasped Felix's hands in my own, and twisted until they broke off. I tossed them somewhere far from where we were. He tried to grab me, but couldn't. He raised his foot, ready to kick Jake in the face. I grasped his neck in my hands.

"Do you want to see one last thing before you die?" I asked sweetly.

"n-n-n-no. Please, no!" Felix screamed.

Too late.

Chelsea dead was enough to distract him for a while.

Jake growled and bit down on his throat. I resisted the urge to throw my arms around his neck in triumph as he bit his head off.

I didn't feel like throwing anything anymore, but Jake did.

He tossed it to another fire near the river.

Dad came over and grabbed Demetri, before he could get ahold of Jacob. They restled for a while. Dad kept circling him, baring his teeth.

It only took five minutes for him to die.

Marcus was the only one left now. Mom had finally killed off Jane, with Kate's help. Alice had killed a few herself, too.

Rosalie and Emmett were busy, too.

I was proud of everyone. But we weren't done yet.

There was still Marcus to deal with. It hit me then,we'd killed off the whole Volturi… not Marcus, of course. But still. We did it.

Carlisle motioned for everyone to gather around. I looked around, scanning everyone's face. Everyone was still here.

"Family, friends, allies, we still have one Volturi member remaining. After successfully removing the rest from our world, there is still the topic of Marcus. What should we do about him? Carlisle asked is arms rapped around Esme as he spoke.

'He should stay alive. He didn't want to kill us, in the first place," Gianna said.

"I have to agree with that," Dad said. Jacob trotted over to me, and licked my face.

I patted his head, and sat on the ground.

"All in favor of Marcus Living?" Carlisle asked. We all raised our hands.

Marcus looked at all of us gratefully.

"I will forever be grateful," he said.

"I am glad you like this establishment," Carlisle said warmly.

"There's still the question about who will run the vampire world," Garrett said.

"We will," Gianna said, smiling at Marcus.

It only needs two, now. There will be new rules. Marcus and I can do it,"

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

Yes, Carlisle, I think we can." Marcus said standing.

"SO, now that this is settled…" Dad said, trailing off.

"Go on, dear friend," Marcus said wary.

Dad picked Mom up in his arms.

"Let us celebrate!" He said, spinning her around.

Emily, Claire and Kim. Came out of the house, unharmed, carrying platters of food.

Everyone was running around, hugging, kissing, and dry sobbing.

Jacob barked a small laugh and began licking my face.

"Ew, Jacob," I said giggling.

I hugged as much of him as I could.

Mom and Dad ran over and squashed us both in a strong embrace.

"My Nessie, my baby Nessie, you saved us all," Dad said, taking me into his arms. Like a little girl again.

Carlisle and Esme joined them. I couldn't hold in the tears anymore.

"Don't cry, sweetie, be proud," Esme said smoothing my hair down.

"You saved a lot of people," Kate said coming to join our little group.

"She sure did," Carlisle said, smiling down at me.

I hugged them all, happy again.

I love you all so much," I said.

"We all love you too," Seth said, wedging himself into the little circle. Jake quickly walked away into the shadows, and returned a few seconds later in his human form.

He scooped me up into his arms and squeezed me."You saved my life," He said.

"You're welcome," I said, smiling.

I couldn't believe it. We were all alive, healthy, and we could all live on as normal people, again. Well, as normal as half-breeds and vampires go.

But still. And now, my first kiss would be any minute now… right?"

Renesmee Carlie, Cullen," Dad said under his breath.

Oops.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"Be careful. I trust you," he said winking."

"Don't wanna know." Jake muttered.

Aunt Alice skipped bby and mouthed Ten minutes.

I could hold on for ten more minutes, couldn't i?

I'll have to find out!

A/N

The action is over! What did u all think? I really hope you enjoyed this one!

A sequel will be up in a few weeks. Don't worry, this story is going to be at least one to two more chapters long. Epelogue included.

So, please let me know what you another thing. While I am writing my sequel to this, I created a story. It'll be called, "I'm In Love With A Doctor," And no, its not an Esme/Carlisle story. Imagination is crazy. Let's just say Bella has a younger sister named Annabelle. She comes to Forks to Live with Charlie. SO she can give Phil and Renee time to bond with each other, and there new baby when it arrives Nessie is all grown up. This will be six years after Breaking Dawn.

She remembers who Carlisle is. And also keeps getting reminded that he's single. By Bella of Course. She also knows that they're vampires.

Would any of you like a sneak peek? It already has 4 chapters! Hehehe.

So again, please review!

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	12. Chapter 12: Stories and the kiss

Chapter 12

Stories and the kiss.

A/N I hope you like this one! I believe this one is the second to last chapter before the end. I know, I know. It's saddening. On a good note, you can look forward to two new stories coming your way! Also, my newest little 3-shot Twilight Twitter Adventures is up and complete! I know that one will have you laughing.

Thank you all very much for keeping up with my irregular posting schedule. I assure you though; it shall be stable in two weeks.

Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. I do however own the plot. Hehehe

Those ten minutes dragged. Dragged to the point of insanity. Mom tried distracting me from it.

"Nessie, now that they're gone and there is no imposing threat on the horizon, how about a shopping trip with just you, me, Alice, and Rose?"

"Ahem, I think you're forgetting some of us," Tanya teased coming up to sit with us by the river while Jake went to eat.

"Oh, and Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Gianna? And Esme, of course."

"I'd love that, Mom," I said.

"Did someone say… shopping?" Alice said running over to us.

"Yes, I said it." Mom said.

"Gasp! I think my heart just started beating again!" Alice said.

"Hah hah, hah, hah. That was just so funny, I'm still laughing" Mom said sarcastically.

"Well, I feel hurt," Alice said, pretending her heart hurt.

""What did I miss?" Rose asked coming over with Esme and Gianna.

"Shopping trip tomorrow," Alice said excitedly.

"Oh, yes. I haven't been on one in… oh I think two years," I stared at Rosalie in shock.

"Two years?" I squeaked.

"Yes. What you think that I would go on one without you? Especially during that time, Heck no."

I smiled at her gratefully. "Rose you could've gone. Everyone knows I wouldn't have cared."

"Just like your mother in that way," She muttered.

Alice was suddenly staring off into space.

"Alice! Alice? Alice!" Gianna asked, frightened.

"Its fine, she's just having a vision," Mom reassured her.

I guessed Gianna had never been near her when she had those.

She snapped out of it and looked at me scrutinizing what I was wearing.

"What?" I asked.

"That is not the proper outfit to wear for a first kiss," She said pulling me off the tree trunk I was sitting on.

"Come on, hurry! There's like, no time to waste!" All the girls followed us inside. Dad took this opportunity to casually walk over to Jacob. He looked serious, so I assumed he wanted to talk to him about a certain something.

"What in the world is going on?" Carlisle asked from the table where he sat with Marcus.

"New outfit for first kiss!" Alice said, going on overload Pixie Mode.

"Didn't you have that a little under a hundred years ago?" Carlisle asked a little confused.

Alice stopped and whirled around to face him.

""Oh Carlisle, its not me getting their first kiss. Its that girl standing next to Bella, you know your Grand daughter? Renesmee Carlie Cullen? The one that has half of your name as hers? The one with the same last name as you? Yeah, her."

Carlisle smiled thoughtfully.

"Ahh, I remember my first kiss…" Mom said, grinning.

"Me, too." Carlisle said smiling at Esme

"Okay, okay we can discuss this in approximately8 minutes, 25 seconds! Now, move, up the stairs we go!"

"Have fun," Carlisle called after us.

As soon as we were in Alice's room she threw open her closet door.

"First kisses are probably always the best ones," Zafrina said smiling.

"Really?" I asked feeling the first feelings of anxiety.

"Of course. I'm pretty sure every girl in this room has a story to tell about their first kiss." Zafrina said.

"I do! I do! Pick me!" Alice said, throwing her version of a perfect first kiss outfit on her bed.

"Go first." Rose muttered.

"Put this on," she said pushing the purple tunic with purple tights at me.

As I got dressed she told her story about her amazing first kiss with Jasper.

"So he actually kissed you right near the house we lived at at the time?" Rose asked.

"Yup, right under that Oak tree near the lake."

"Aww," I said, feeling way better than I did two minutes ago.

"Okay, now your hair." Alice said as she pushed me into a chair, and quickly began redoing my hair.

"My first kiss was actually while I was on Emmett's 6th hunting trip," Rose said.

"Ooh, what happened?" Kate asked.

"Well we were hunting. There was this huge bear Emmett wanted just for himself. So I said why not? I prefer Panthers anyway. As he came running back I started to run to catch up to him. We collided into each other, fell, and our faces crashed. Gosh that was a great kiss," Rose said, smiling.

"Of course I knew it would happen. That's why I told the rest of the family to wait until you came back." Alice said smugly.

After she was done with my hair, she applied lip gloss on my lips.

"Ahh, officially perfect." She said examining her handy work.

"Now with only a minute to spare, Renesmee Carlie Cullen is dragged out of her Aunt Alice's room for her first kiss," Emmett announced proudly from a bullhorn just outside the window.

"Shut up, loon!" Mom said before slamming the door.

As we headed downstairs again Carlisle held up a hand.

"Now Renesmee, whenever you have a question about anything with physical contact… you know the kind couples have you can always come to me," he said, grinning.

"And me, too. Because as the father I have more permission than Carlisle does to whoop Mr. Black's ass,"

"Language, son" Esme said.

"I'm a full grown adult, Mother."

"But you have a daughter,"

"Thanks to Edward, Renesmee cussed at the age of 4 months," Jake said proudly as he came through the door.

I laughed as I remembered that memory.

*Flashback*

"Come on Nessie, we're going to La Push today for Jake's birthday!" Seth said scooping me up.

"Today is his birthday?" I asked.

"Yep, turning the big 17 today."

"Does that mean that he's like my Momma and Daddy?" I'd asked.

"Kinda, I guess. I mean he's still your big brother, right? So he wouldn't turn into your Dad."

"Well, okay. Is Alice coming?"

"Yah, everyone is. Its like a birthday party. A really, really big one,"

"Oh, will there be cake?"

"Yup, now let's go, kid, the day's still young. Oh and another thing. If Jake sees you before we get there, do not tell him what we're going for. It's a surprise. Just say you missed him and you wanted to see him. Okay?"

"Got it," I said smiling.

Seth carried me all the way down insisting that I would grow too fast before he wouldn't be able to do it anymore.

We got into Dad's Volvo. I didn't want to be sitting in a booster seat for the short ride.

I leaned forward and pressed my hand to Mom's face showing me sitting with Seth on the real seat.

"Fine just this once." Mom said.

On the way there, Seth and I talked about everything and anything. I told him my favorite color was bronze, like Daddy's hair. Dad had smiled at me through the mirror when I said that.

I also told him that I loved wolves.

"Cool I love wolves too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my personal favorite is the big russet colored one. You see him around before?" Seth asked winking.

"Yeah! He comes over to my house, and today is his birthday!"

"Exactly, good job."

When we arrived at Jacob's he was already waiting outside his house.

"Nessie!" He shouted as he ran to the car.

When he scooped me up into his arms, he spilt a little of his hot chocolate on my shirt. The next words out of my lips surprised even me.

"Holy F(((k, Jake! That Effin Hurt!"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen…" Mom began.

"Don't blame her Bells, that was all your husband," Jake said laughing.

"Oh, and sorry kiddo,"

*End Of Flashback*

That was an interesting day to say the least.

"Oh, I remember that. I believe Bella chased Edward into the woods for that,"Esme said chuckling.

"Don't remind me, she didn't let me get that far," Dad said.

Jake smiled at me. "Walk with me?" He asked taking my hand.

"Sure," I said smiling brightly.

"Remember what I told you, sweetheart," Carlisle said cheerily from the table.

"And… remember what I told you, Jacob," Dad said.

"Will do," We both answered at the same time.

We walked outside into the cool air. The pack was still celebrating. All the rest of the vampires were hanging around the river. Well, the guys, anyway. The girls were still inside with Alice and Mom.

Jake's arm was loosely wrapped around my shoulders keeping me warm.

"Nessie. Um … I'd just like to say thanks, again. You really saved my life," He sounded a little nervous. Heck, this was going to be a life-changing moment for the both of us. I'd be nervous too.

"You're welcome Jake. That was quite an interesting fight,"

He stopped near the cave near the treaty line. You could se the ocean from here. Shining under the rare full moon that lit up the sky tonight.

"Do you want to go to the beach, or stay here?" He asked.

"I'd love to go to the beach." I said, grinning at him.

"First Beach coming right up. Climb on, ness," He said as I climbed up onto his back. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he took off full speed across the treaty line down the beach .

"We stopped right at the edge of the water. I could see our reflections mirrored back at us.

"Jake, its so beautiful out tonight. I can't believe only two hours ago, we were fighting a whole mob of vampires,"

"It is very beautiful. But not as beautiful as you are, tonight, Nessie."

Blood flooded my cheeks. They felt like they were on fire.

"Thank you," I said shyly. Feeling different than I usually did when I was with him.

He took my face in his big strong hands. This was it, the moment Alice had prepared me for.

His face drew closer with every breath we took.

"Nessie, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I know I probably told you this a long time ago. But ever since that wonderful day in September in 2006, I fell madly in love with you. You brightened up my days every time I saw that beautiful smile that you got from your Mom. Everytime I saw you I couldn't wait till the day… that I could finally do what I'm about to do."

I smiled at him. His face was only less than two inches away now.

The fingers on his right hand carefully moved from my temple down my jaw, to my chin.

A voice in my head kept chanting, "Get on with it, Jacob!" I almost laughed. It would have been a bad idea if I had.

I was breathless now. My heart was beating out of control. I was 99.9 percent sure that Jacob could hear it.

"Nessie? Are you okay?" He asked, suddenly very nervous.

Great the last thing I neded was me ruining our first kiss with an out of control heartbeat! Dang it, having a heartbeat sucks sometimes!

"I'm just… peachy. Just… nervous."

He laughed that deep, husky laugh I loved so much.

"You can't lie to me, ness. Tell me the truth."

"I just… want to get this over with I mean, don't rush it. My nerves are just out of control, and…"

I never finished that sentence. I actually forgot what I was saying. His lips crashed onto mine with such intense passion it almost knocked me down.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck inserting all the might I had into this first kiss.

Jake didn't seem to mind that I practically knocked him over. After a few seconds, he just gave up on standing and we fell to the ground not caring who saw us.

Sand got into my hair, but for the first time I didn't give two flying duck's butts. I didn't care that it started to get colder. I didn't care that the waves started getting closer to us.

All I cared about was finally having kissed the boy that I had loved for all my two and a half years of existance. His arms wrapped around my waist drawing me closer to him.

As the first drops of water from a wave hit us, Jake pulled away out of breath. My heart was still racing. It wasn't from being nervous anymore. It was all of these emotions that were overwhelming me in this moment. Love, passion, and most of all happiness.

We just lay there for a long time, saying nothing. Just staring at each other. There was nothing to be said. Just looking into each other's eyes was enough.

"Nessie. We gotta go home. Your Dad'll call Charlie to send out a search party," he said chuckling.

"I don't wanna go home," I said pulling him closer to me.

"I don't either. I really don't want your dad angry with me. That'll keep us apart from doing this," He said kissing me softly again.

It took all the power I had to not pin him down and kiss him back, but he was right. Dad would be mad at him.

We got up, shaking as much of the sand off of us as we could before he lifted me onto his back and sped back to the house.

As soon as we set foot on the back lawn, everyone ran through the doors. Mom and Dad in front. Mom grabbed me off of Jake's back, smiling, her eyes filled with tears that would never fall.

"Oh my baby. My sweet baby Nessie got her first kiss," she said kissing my forehead.

Dad came over to join us.

"I see it must have been quite an interesting first. She's covered in sand," He said laughing.

Blood flooded my cheeks again.

"Oh, Edward. Its not that bad." Mom said.

Dad gave me a bear-hug.

"I never thought I'd see the day you got your first kiss," He said.

"Oh Dad. I feel like I'm going to cry," I said.

"Don't cry. Save that for the day when you get married. And you better wash all of this sand out. Makes your hair look almost the same color as Carlisle's," He teased.

"I will take that as a complement," Carlisle said approaching us with Esme on his arm.

"I think I'll die my hair that color now," I teased Dad.

"You better not." Mom warned.

I turned to see Jake in some sort of huddle with all the pack.

"First kiss details," Alice said turning to me. All men do it. I know this because Emmett, Jasper and your father had the same exact conversation after he had his first kiss with your mom."

Mom looked like she wanted to run and hide.

"So now its our turn to have this convo! Let's go!" Alice said dragging me back inside.

"Oh, you are not walking in there covered in sand," Esme said blocking our path.

"Please, mom?"

"No! if she's going in there, its if someone carries her in,"

"I'll do it," Mom said.

"But I don't want to have this conversation. Can't I keep my first kiss a secret?" I complained as all us girls went inside. Carlisle and the rest of the vampire men went over to join the wolves.

"What do I get out of it if you don't tell?" Alice asked.

"I'll go shopping with you for a month!" I said.

"Deal! Okay no story… yet. But you have to tell us when Gianna gets her first kiss."

"Okay. I will. Now, can I go shower?"

"Of course." Mom said carrying me upstairs into the nearest bathroom.

I looked at Mom confused when she closed the door.

"What?" Mom said.

"Gianna's first kiss?"

Mom smiled.

"Yes, her first kiss with a certain other person that we won't mention."

"Who is it Mom? Tell me please?"

"One word. Volterra." Was all she said before she ran out of the bathroom.

I thought about this as I stood under the shower scrubbing all of the sand out of my hair. Volterra. Who?

I was seriously coming up with no answers. I think Jacob and I must've jostled my brain with that first kiss. I couldn't remember anyone from Volterra except Gianna… and Marcus! Marcus! Was that who it was? I screamed with excitement.

It must've been pretty loud because next thing I knew the door fell down and Jacob burst in.

"Nessie are you okay? Was the water too hot?" He asked panicked.

"No, I'm sorry. It was nothing like that. I just put two and two together about something. That's all."

"Oh, okay." He said. I could see him visibly relax through the curtain before he left, closing the door as best he could.

I was happier than ever right now. Nothing could get in our way anymore. We had made it out alive. And now all I had to focus on was Jake and I. Just me and Jake. I smiled to myself as I got dressed and combed my hair.

When I walked out, Dad was waiting against the wall with some tools and nails.

"Excuse me young lady. Sorry to interrupt your happy thoughts. But do you know who ripped my bathroom door down and why?" He asked smiling.

"Oh Gee no, I'm sorry. If I find out I'll let you know." I said laughing as he began his repairs on the door.

I went downstairs to say good night to everyone.

"Good night, sweetie," Zafrina said hugging me.

"Good night all." I said hopping back up the stairs.

"Night, Daddy," I said as I skipped passed him.

"Good night. Make sure Sir Jacob doesn't break anymore doors would you please?"

"Yup, sure. Night."

"Good night," He said.

I went into our room to find Jake already sleeping on the matress on the floor.

I got into bed, and curled up under the covers. I could actually sleep peacefully now without worrying about a cloaked figure leaping in during the night to steal Jake again. I felt safer than ever.

"Good night, Jakey," I whispered.

All I got was a "Good night, Ness. See you on the beach."

Aww, he was a sleep talker too.

I laughed quietly to myself as I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N so?...? What did you guys think? Was it not good enough? what could I have changed to make it better?

The last chapter will be up by the end of this week. Then the sequel wil be posted on Monday! Also, my new story "I'm in Love With A Doctor will be up tomorrow! I hope you enjoy!

-RoseNEmmettForever-


	13. Chapter 13: we still have forever

We Still Have forever, don't we?

A/N Aww, the final chapter! I'm sad to let this one go, but excited for the sequel! Well, I'll rant on at the end. Just enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. Oh poo. I wish I owned at least one Cullen, Carlisle perhaps? or Emmett?

Three months have passed since the Volturi came and were destroyed. In those three months Jakey and I have gotten closer than ever.

I was surprised when Dad actually let him take me on his motorcycle into Seattle on our official first date. That was a romantic night.

Everything about it was perfect.

"Nessa, stop flashing back to that steamy kiss and come downstairs!" Aunt Alice shouted from the kitchen.

Blood flooded my cheeks as I sprinted downstairs. "I know that night was unforgettable, but your father told me to tell you to stop thinking about it." Alice said coming over with my now daily cup of a blood slushy. That was Grandma Esme's idea the day after everyone left a week after the fight.

Gianna and Marcus are still here. I still can't believe that they like each other. The thing that bugs me is that they don't know that one likes the other. I had to get used to it, I guess. I mean Jacob and I love each other and…

"Renesmee. Carlie. Cullen! Get. Him. Out. Of. Your. Head!" Dad shouted from his and momma's room.

"Sorry," I muttered as I took a seat at the dinner table.

The wolves still stayed here too. I guess they got attached to us leeches. Especially Emily who is now four months along.

She soaks up all the info she can about childbirth thanks to Esme.

Mom can't really help with that. I was one of two unique pregnancies known to vampire kind.

"You better get dressed you're coming with me today, your father is scheduled to have a very important talk with your Fion… 'er' boyfriend, hurry, hurry." Alice said.

I smiled to myself. Not even Alice could keep that secret to herself. I just couldn't wait for him to finally propose to me. It couldn't come sooner.

Carlisle is now only working half-time at the hospital. People are starting to talk again.

Well we can't help it that us Cullens are so attractive now can we?

This is good for us, of course. We're moving soon anyways. The wolves are excited to come along. We couldn't go that far anyways. The furthest they could go is Canada. Esme found a lovely house that would be big enough to fit all of us in Seattle.

I'm relieved that there aren't any other problems in our lives anymore. We can finally live our lives to the fullest and enjoy every moment, of forever.

I heard a bang upstairs. That was my cue to get up and leave the house.

Emmett and Rose always got like this on sunny days. They no longer felt the need to hunt when they could do… other things.

"Before you leave, I just want to say I won't go easy on your man when we play a video game this afternoon." Uncle Jaz said standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Give him all you got, I'm sure he'll still beat you." I said smirking.

Jake and Jasper had developed a strong bond over these few months. Every afternoon was spent on playing video games and wrestling on the front lawn.

Alice and I always scolded them like children when they finished with shredded shirts and pants. My scolding was always rewarded with an "I'm sorry sweetie," Kiss from Jacob.

That's probably the only reason why I always scolded him.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Alice asked as she pulled out from in front of the house.

"Somewhere faraway from this house so I won't have to hear anymore of that stuff upstairs" I said just as Emmett flew out of his and Rose's window shirtless, landing on the balls of his feet on the roof of Alice's shiny Porsche.

"Oh, no he didn't," She said hissing.

"Get. Off. Emmett. McCarty. Cullen!"

Emmett proceeded to do some sort of dance on the roof. Alice revved the engeine and backed out so fast, Emmett lost his balance and flew off.

"And here I thought vampires were graceful," I said, chuckling.

"Not all of them, take your uncle Emmett as a great example." Alice said turning onto the highway.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I quickly took it out and answered.

"Hello? this Ness,"

"You didn't tell me you were leaving," Jake said a smile in his voice.

"Sorry love, I have some shopping to do with Aunt Alice,"

"Aww, so you won't be here when I'm all dirty and covered in rags?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you can wait for that, can't you?" I asked.

"But we always wrestle at exactly three every afternoon." He said laughing.

"Oh, Jakey. Wait two hours, for me? Please?"

I heard him chuckle on the other end.

"Anything for you, my Darlin'."

I blushed deeply. Alice snickered.

"Thank you, Jakey,"

"You're welcome love,"

"Get off the phone, wolfey! Time for Halo III!" I heard Jasper shout.

"Gotta go, love ya,"

I smiled into the phone.

"Love you too, Jake,"

We hung up then, and I felt a little lonely. Now I understood how Dad couldn't stay away from Mom for a long period of time.

"I know its hard, Nessie, but you'll get used to it as time goes on. You have forever, remember?" Alice said as she pulled into the parking garage at the mall in Seattle.

"I know I have forever. Its just that he is my everything."

"I understand what you mean. I felt that way the first few years with your Uncle Jazz."

"Aww, my Auntie Alice was deeply in love wasn't she?" I said as we walked into the mall.

"Of course, now let's get your butt into some nice new nightgowns, Jacob needs to see some new ones,"

"Nothing too revealing." I heard someone say from behind us.

We whirled around to find Rosalie smiling at us, purse dangling from her arm.

"Great, you're here!" Alice said bouncing again.

"Hey, so are we. You didn't think that I'd let you down, did you?" Mom said running over with Esme, and Tanya Kate, and Gianna.

"Oh my gosh you're here!" I said flinging myself into Tanya's arms.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" She said patting my back.

I felt so loved at this moment. And to think, I had almost gotten them all killed, twice! How could I be so darn lucky?

I spent 5 hours on my feet trying on dresses, shirts, pants, and even a pair of underwear from Victoria's Secret. It was great. As we all headed home, my cell phone buzzed.

"Oh, answer it," Alice said, smiling. I knew she was hiding something, but what?

"Hello?"

Nessie," I heard Jake's voice from the other end.

"Yes?"

"Are you almost home?" "Yeah, halfway, I think?"

"I miss you, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know."

"Ooh, lovebirds!" I heard Emmett shout from somewhere in the house.

"Hurry home, love,"

"I'll try,"

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay I need to ask you something when you get back, okay?"

"Okay," I said, feeling butterflies crowd my stomach.

"I love you,"

I blushed. "Love you too,"

I hung up, and smiled.

"So, I wonder what he wants to ask?" Mom asked flipping threw yet another fashion magazine.

"No idea, Mom" I said laughing.

Alice stepped on it, and we arrived home 5 minutes later.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I was swept up into a huge bear hug.

"Nessa! I won! I actually beat Jasper!" Jake said smiling broadly.

"That's great, Jakey," I sid hugging him.

Dad came out then looking serious. Very serious.

"Don't mess up,Jacob. If you do, you'll regret it," "I won't mess up, Edward, promise."

"You better stick to that, Nessie, you tel me if he sticks to his word. Make sure he doesn't pass out, or puke,

"Oh, Daddy, I will be sure to tell you,"

Jake carried me to the edge of the river, setting me down on the edge. It felt like time was repeating itself again. Just like that night, two years ago.

But this time, he didn't encourage me with a hug, he encouraged me with a kiss.

"Bet you I can beat you to the beach." He said, smiling.

"Bet you that I'll beat you. I'm faster," I said smugly.

"Oh, its on, Nessa. Its so on!"

Aunt Rose came out to the river near us. She smiled and shouted,

"Ready… set… Go!"

I shot forward slicing through the air and grabbing onto the nearest branch. Jake's wolf form was only two feet behind me. Oh, he was not going to win this time. I quickly climbed the tree and raced across the ones that followed. Jake couldn't possibly do this, could he?

A few seconds later I got my answer. Just as I was about to reach the treaty line, Jake jumped onto the branch below me, making the tree wobble beneath his weight.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted as I jumped off the tree and sprinted toward the beach.

I heard his paws touch the ground as he sprinted toward me. I was halfway there, when he tackled me to the ground.

He showered my face in slobbery doggie kisses.

"Eew, gross. Jake. Really? This is gross. You know what though, I kinda like it. Except, I love your other kisses better."

He lifted his head, and smiled at me, before jogging into the forest to phase.

I quickly stood up, not even bothering to dust myself off. I still had time to beat him to the edge of the waves, right?

I decided I'd risk it and run. I knew I wouldn't be able to run fast enough if he was two feet behind me. I started running toward the waves, laughing the whole way.

"Trying to beat me, Nessie? It doesn't help that I'm a foot behind you," I heard Jake say from behind me.

As I jumped into the waves I felt his strongarms grab me from behind.

"You're not getting away, this time," He whispered in my ear.

He took me to the place where we'd shared our first kiss, exactly three months ago.

He stood there, looking out at the sea, he seemed lost in thought, so I sat on the sand, and started picking the sand for pretty shells, for Emily's collection. It seemed to be her obsession. She claimed it was the baby. I knew it was just silly talk.

When Jake finally turned to me, he was smiling, and holding out his hand to me.

I let him lift me up so that I was standing directly in front of him.

He kneeled down on his knee, still smiling up at me. He reached down toward the pile of shells that I'd abandoned on the sand moments before.

He didn't pick them up, though. Instead he reached for something blue out of the sand, I'd seen but never picked up. He took a deep breath, and began to speak,

"Renesmee, I have loved you since the day I found out you were going to be born. Even though I didn't know it was you who was drawing me back again, and again to the big white house daily, I still loved you all the same. The day you were born was the most wonderful day in my entire existence. And these past two years, despite the tragedy that struck us when you were younger, have been amazing for you and I. I will always love you, I will not let anything ever happen to you again. Renesmee Carlie Cullen… Will you… mary Me?

A/N Well, that's the END! I know, I'm crying too. But the sequel will be up the first week of July. I am so excited about it!

Reviews on this chapter get a sneak peek of the first chapter of the sequel and a sneak peek of a new story I'm writing.

Lots of thanks to all of the reviewers who have stuck to this story and its irregular schedule! I know that from now on, each one of my stories will be updated every 2 to 3 days. I hope you all like that arrangement better! I love reviews, so please, please, please, please review!

I love you all!

Until July 1st,

-RosenEmmettForever-3


End file.
